


glitter & gold

by greyskiesblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Dino has a bit of areputationfor being an excellent teacher. And Prompto could really use some lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yodepalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even _know_ anymore.

Prompto licks his lips before speaking. Twice. “H-Hey, Dino.”

Dino looks up from his newspaper. “Hey. Prompto, right?” He folds the paper and sets it aside.

“Yeah.” Prompto nods. He can feel his face turning bright red already, and he hasn’t even _asked_ yet.

“What’s up, kid?” Dino tilts his head slightly, running his gaze over Prompto’s face. And then down, all the way to his feet. And then back up.

“Um. Can. Can I sit down?” Prompto rubs at the back of his neck. His fingers are damp with sweat.

“Sure.” Dino shuffles slightly to the side, angling himself towards Prompto.

Prompto sits down heavily and clenches his hands on his knees. “Um.”

“Just spit it out.” Dino chuckles and shakes his head. “You look like you’re about to choke.”

Prompto _feels_ like he’s about to choke. He swallows hard. “I heard.” He has to stop and clear his throat. The pin on Dino’s jacket catches the sunlight, glinting silver. Prompto focuses his gaze on it. “I heard that you’re, um. Sort of an expert. On s-stuff.”

Dino leans back and grins, looking Prompto over again. “Stuff, is it?”

Prompto ducks his head and laces his fingers together in his lap. “Um.”

“And what _stuff_ did you have in mind?” Dino asks as he leans forward slightly.

Prompto swallows again. He’s the _biggest_ idiot for this. “K-Kissing.”

“Oh.” Dino lets out a huffed breath. “Is that all?”

Prompto nods hard enough to make his neck hurt. “Yeah. Just… Just that.”

“Well,” Dino drawls the word out. “I suppose I could teach you a thing or two.”

Prompto’s head jerks up. “R-Really?” He can’t stop himself from leaning forwards, his hands clutched in front of him. As though he’s praying to Dino, the patron saint of inexperienced… _kissers_.

“Yeah.” Dino’s lips quirk as though he’s trying not to laugh. “Come on.” He claps a hand to Prompto’s shoulder. “Unless you want to do it out here, where everyone can watch.” He leans closer, like he’s about to kiss Prompto then and there.

Prompto shakes his head wildly. “N-No! Definitely not!” He pushes Dino’s arm away and stands up.

Dino grins before leading the way. He shoves his hands in his pockets and starts to _whistle_ , and Prompto feels like _everyone_ knows exactly what they’re up to. What _he's_ up to. Their stares pierce his back as he hurries to keep up.

 

Dino leads them into his hotel room. It’s even nicer than Prompto expected, the sea sparkling through the massive windows. He drifts towards them, trying to calm down.

He can hear the clattering of something behind him. Dino, making drinks. Which is probably a _really excellent_ idea, even if it is barely past one in the afternoon. He could use one. Or three.

“Here you go.” Dino passes Prompto one of the glasses.

The ice clinks as Prompto lifts it and takes a tiny sip. Whatever it is _burns_ his throat on the way down, hotter than his face.

“So who’s the lucky lad? Or lady?” Dino asks with a wink.

“W-Who said there’s anyone?!” Prompto’s voice squeaks. Of _course_ it squeaks. This whole thing just _has_ to be the most awkward, horrible, worst bad idea in the history of Prompto’s bad ideas-

“There isn’t?” Dino sounds a little surprised. Or maybe Prompto is just imagining it.

“No.” Prompto looks down towards his shoes. Follows the line of the carpet towards the wall. Remembers the glass in his hand and takes another tentative sip.

“Well, you don’t have to tell me.” Prompto looks back in time to see Dino shrug his shoulders. “None of my business anyway.”

“It’s just…” Prompto takes another sip and tries not to grimace at the taste. “I almost died like, _four_ times in the last week! And I didn’t… I don’t…”

“You don’t want to die all unkissed?” Dino teases.

Prompto looks down at the golden liquid shimmering in his glass. “Yeah.”

Dino is quiet. Prompto glances up to see the other man watching him. “Well, there’s worse things.” Dino swallows his drink in one go and then grins at him.

Prompto follows suit. The alcohol burns down his chest, warm and stinging.

Dino’s fingers brush against Prompto’s when he takes the glass back. Panic snakes through Prompto’s chest, chasing the alcohol. He wants to leave. The door is right there. Hell, he could jump through the window. Probably.

But Dino’s put the glasses away and is stepping back towards him, slow and steady. Like a shark about to eat its prey.

“Hey.” Dino stops a foot away from Prompto and frowns. “Are you okay?”

Prompto shakes his head slowly. “I… Can. Can I sit down?”

Dino waves him towards the bed and steps out of the way.

Prompto’s knees wobble as he steps towards it. It’s not even a dozen paces, but when he sits down on the edge he feels as though he’s just run a mile. Or two.

Dino sits next to him, half a foot of space separating them. “Do you need anything? Water?”

“No.” Prompto licks his dry lips. “Thank you.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. How bad can it be? It’s not like Dino will mind if he’s terrible, right? Everyone - well, not _everyone_ \- says he’s the best.

“You can always change your mind, you know.” Dino’s voice is soft. Gentle.

“I don’t want to change my mind.” Prompto squeezes his eyes. Opens them. There are swirls of blue in the carpet he hadn’t noticed before. And specks of mud on the whites of his boots.

“Hey.” The bed shifts slightly as Dino moves.

Prompto takes a deep breath and swallows the nerves rising through his throat back down to his stomach. Looks up at the glittering blue of the ocean. Glances towards Dino.

“What are you so scared of?” Dino smiles. “I don’t bite.”

Prompto lifts a hand and fiddles with his hair. “I don’t know.”

“Well, as long as you promise to keep your teeth to yourself, you’ll be fine.” Dino winks.

Prompto takes another deep breath. He can _do_ this. He walked up to Noctis like he’d known him forever. Stared down the barrel of his gun at all kinds of monsters. Trained with Gladiolus, introduced himself to Ignis.

He slides a leg up onto the bed so he’s sitting cross-legged. Stares at Dino’s hands. There’s cuts all over his knuckles, probably from fiddling with metal and gems and rocks. There’s scars on Prompto’s fingers too, from daemons and monsters and tripping over his own feet.

Dino mirrors his pose, close enough that their knees are almost touching.

Cold sweat breaks out on Prompto’s skin. He _still_ wants to get up and run away, back to the beach where Noctis is probably still fishing. Instead he looks up and meets Dino’s gaze.

His eyes are almost as silver as his pin with the light in them like this. Prompto looks down, traces Dino’s lips with his gaze.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Dino says in a low voice.

Prompto bites his lower lip as the nerves swirl through his chest and up into his throat. He squeezes his eyes shut and nods. Maybe if he can’t see the kiss coming, it won’t be so scary.

Maybe.

Something touches Prompto’s face. Dino’s hands. His thumbs trace over Prompto’s cheeks. Callused and rough and _warm_.

Prompto’s breath hitches in his throat, and Dino kisses him.

For a moment, Prompto is disappointed. This is it? It just feels like something pressing against his mouth. Which, well, is what Dino is doing. With his lips. Because they’re _kissing_.

Prompto’s breath huffs out his nose, and Dino’s fingers curl a little tighter around Prompto’s face. He’s supposed to kiss _back_. He presses forward, feeling like an idiot, the biggest-

Dino’s tongue darts out and flicks against Prompto’s bottom lip. Slides between his teeth, gently coaxing Prompto’s mouth open. Oh. _Oh_. This is _definitely_ much better, even if it _does_ taste like whatever that drink was. Prompto’s hands flutter in the air for a moment before finding Dino’s shoulders. If he doesn’t hold onto something, Prompto’s pretty sure he’s going to fall down.

Prompto is _almost_ certain he’s getting the hang of it when Dino pulls away. He’s smiling, which has to be a good sign, and his hands slide down until they’re resting on Prompto’s arms.

“Good?” He tilts his head slightly.

Prompto nods. His skin feels warm _everywhere_ , and he wishes for the millionth, billionth time that his embarrassment didn’t always show so clearly on his face. “Can…” He swallows. Dino smiles at him. “Can I kiss _you_?” His heart is fluttering in his chest.

“Sure.” Dino closes his eyes.

His lips are slightly parted, almost glistening. Prompto takes a deep breath and lifts his fingers to Dino’s face. His fingers are trembling. Dino’s skin is warm and softer than it looks.

But not as soft as his lips are. Prompto leans forward, keeping his eyes open to make sure he doesn’t miss. He closes them when his mouth finds its target. It’s _weird_ , otherwise.

Their teeth bump together when Prompto tries to slip his tongue into Dino’s mouth. A wave of hot panic washes over him, because of _course_ he messes it up, of course-

Dino kisses him hard enough to knock the thought straight out of Prompto’s head. Hard enough that Prompto’s hands fall down to Dino’s shoulders and cling to his jacket.

All the kissing is making him feel dizzy, like he needs to sit down. Except he already _is_ , and somehow it’s not helping.

Dino pulls away slightly, resting their foreheads together. “Getting the hang of it yet?” His voice is light, teasing.

“No.” Prompto’s voice cracks and he clears his throat. “Definitely not.”

The corners of Dino’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. Prompto closes his eyes.

The kiss he’s expecting lands on his jaw. And then his neck. Dino gently nudges Prompto’s head to the side and brushes his lips, feather-light, in a trail down Prompto’s neck.

By the time Dino’s run out of skin, Prompto feels like his spine has twitched right out of his body. His arms are covered in goosebumps, and he’s almost afraid to open his eyes.

“You know, you look really cute like that.” Dino presses a brief, chaste kiss against Prompto’s mouth. “All red and adorable.”

“Shut up.” Prompto resists the urge to cover his face with his hands. “I can’t help it.”

“That’s why it’s cute.” Dino’s hands slide down Prompto’s arms and circle around to his back. “Your turn.”

It takes Prompto a second to realise why Dino’s tilted his head to expose his neck. He licks his lips before pressing a gentle kiss to Dino’s skin. It tastes a little like salt, except sweeter. Dino's cologne, something light and vaguely fruity, mixes with the smell of the ocean air. Every kiss makes Dino’s fingers press harder against Prompto’s back, urging him closer. When Prompto runs out of skin, he’s practically in Dino’s lap.

Not that Dino gives him any time to panic about that. His hands slide under Prompto’s shirt at the same moment he starts kissing him again. Prompto’s brain feels like someone’s short-circuited it. Dino’s hands are almost as warm as his kisses are.

Part of him wants to stay there all afternoon, but even his foggy brain keeps nudging his thoughts back towards his friends. They’ll wonder, if he’s gone too long.

Prompto’s fingers curl in Dino’s hair as he pulls away. “I... I should go.” It’s hard to get his breathing under control. Hard to breathe.

“Should you?” Dino’s voice is soft.

Prompto meets his gaze for a moment before looking away. “Can… Can I come back?”

“Anytime.” Dino pulls his hands out from underneath Prompto’s shirt and smooths it back down. “We can do all the kissing you want.” He winks.

Prompto feels his face flush. “I. Okay. Thank you?”

“You don’t have to _thank_ me.” Dino ruffles Prompto’s hair. “It was fun.”

“R-Right.” Prompto scrambles off the bed. “Um.”

Dino stands up and smiles. “Stop panicking, Prompto. It’s fine.” He waves towards the door. “Kiss and run.”

Prompto can’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Dino’s cheek. He feels like a _total idiot_ for it. But Dino just smiles at him, before Prompto turns and practically _runs_ for the door.

 

“Hey, Prom. Where’d you go?” Noctis eyes him as he steps onto the dock.

Prompto can feel his cheeks turning red. “I was just, um. Studying.”

“Studying _what_?” Gladiolus stretches his legs out in front of him.

“Rocks. With Dino.” Prompto shrugs. “Figured I could keep an eye out for them, right?”

“Sounds boring.” Noctis pulls a face and turns back to his fishing rod.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus shakes his head. “Who cares about some dumb rocks?”

“Indeed.” Ignis chimes in. “But it’s always good to learn something new.”

“Yeah.” Prompto fiddles with his hair. “A-Anyway, Noct, did you catch anything yet?”

“Not yet.” Noctis huffs. “My luck sucks without you around, I guess.”

Prompto grins and makes his way to the edge of the dock, sitting cross-legged and looking out towards the ocean. “Lucky charm, at your service.”

Noctis reaches down and ruffles Prompto’s hair. “Better hope you’re lucky, or we won’t have anything for dinner.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Prompto grins towards him. “I’m _definitely_ lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in a couple of hours and i feel like i ought to apologise for it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i _totally intended_ to write something completely different, and then yodepalma said something about a bath and i got ~~kind of~~ very derailed. by smut. because of course ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It’s been two weeks since they left the Quay.

Two awful weeks. Horrible weeks. Two weeks of reliving all those kisses before he sleeps, when he brushes his teeth, _all the damn time_. Like a song stuck in his head, repeating until he wants to bang his forehead against the closest wall.

A feeling that gets worse when Prompto’s phone buzzes with a new message from an unknown number.

“Hey Prompto. I’m not going to tell you how I got your number, so don’t even bother asking. Let me know when you’ll be at the Quay again and we can get dinner. If you want to, of course.”

Prompto stares. Types a response and deletes it. Types another. And another. Puts his phone down and squeezes his eyes shut.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asks, glancing over from the driver’s seat.

“Oh, nothing,” Prompto mumbles. “Just everything.”

Noctis snickers and turns his attention back to the road.

“I don’t know when we’ll be back. But dinner… Dinner sounds great.”

Prompto switches the screen off immediately after pressing send. If he can’t _see_ the message, it doesn’t exist, right?

His phone vibrates and Prompto drops it into his lap.

Noctis snickers again, and Prompto considers throwing something at him. Like a shoe. Or a rock.

“Something to look forward to, then. What daring adventures has the prince whisked you away on now?”

Prompto hunches over in his seat, curling around his phone. He can read the words in Dino’s voice, picture the way his lips would move as he talked.

Which leads right back to remembering all those kisses, and Prompto has to swallow a groan before Noctis snickers at him _again_.

“Just… dealing with unruly wildlife. Helping the hunters.”

Prompto hits send instead of enter and considers opening the car door and jumping out.

“What about you?” He types quickly. Thank the Six for auto-correct.

“Oh, keeping busy, keeping busy. Say, you wouldn’t have happened to see any interesting rocks on your travels, have you?”

Prompto’s chest feels like Gladiolus has landed a killer punch and knocked him to the dirt. Of course. Rocks. For a moment, he considers lying. Playing it cool.

“Funny you should ask! I’ve picked up a couple… but I don’t know if they’re useful or not.”

The photos are on his phone already, chunks of translucent yellow stone held between his dusty fingers. He hadn’t known which bits of the rock to keep. He probably messed up, picked something worthless.

“I’d have to see them in person, but that looks like Heliodor. I could make some nice bracelets out of that.”

Prompto is still reading when his phone vibrates again.

“Thanks for keeping an eye out for me. I really appreciate it, Prompto.”

His cheeks are definitely warmer than they were a second ago. “Sure, Dino. It’s no problem. I’ll let you know next time I find something sparkly.”

“Better avoid mirrors then, or you’ll be stuck texting me all the time~”

Prompto puts his phone down on his thigh. Picks it up and reads the message again. His face feels like Noctis has lit it on fire with a badly-aimed spell.

“I wouldn’t mind texting you all the time.” He stares at the message for a minute before pressing send.

Dino doesn’t respond right away, and Prompto feels a knot of anxiety wind through his stomach. He saves Dino’s number. Glances towards Noctis and then out the window. His phone feels heavy in his hand. What was he thinking, saying something like that, especially to someone like Dino-

His phone buzzes.

“Don’t you know the saying, ‘be careful what you wish for?’ Reporters like to talk a lot.”

Prompto ducks his head and smiles. “What about jewelers?”

“They’re worse. Definitely worse.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Prompto bites at his bottom lip to try to stop himself from grinning.

It doesn’t work. His chest feels like a baby chocobo is fluttering inside it.

“Just remember kid, you asked for it.”

It’s easier to talk to Dino over a screen, when he can’t see how badly Prompto is blushing.“Do you always do what people ask?”

“Not always. Listen, I know you’re capable and all - more capable than me, even - but… Promise you’ll be careful, okay?”

Prompto’s heart flipflops between his throat and his stomach as he rereads the message. He makes a dozen typos on his reply. Auto-correct saves him.

“Don’t worry, Dino. I won’t die before we have dinner. I promise.”

“Good. It’s a date~”

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again. The words on the screen don’t change. Date. Dino _definitely_ said date.

His phone vibrates before he can even think of a response. “Let me know when you’re done with your hunt.”

“Okay. But you don’t need to worry so much. We’ll be fine!”

“You better be.”

Dino’s response doesn’t leave much room for conversation. Prompto slides his phone back into his pocket and stretches his arms over his head. Dino wants to take him on a _date_.

“What are you grinning about?” Noctis asks, glancing towards him.

“Nothing. Everything.” Prompto can’t stop himself from grinning harder.

“Weirdo,” Noctis teases, shaking his head slightly.

 

One hunt turns into another, and  _another_. Then there’s chocobos to save, a behemoth to kill. Lestallum to visit. Prompto and Dino text back and forth so much that everyone keeps _teasing_ Prompto about his secret lover. If they weren’t his friends, Prompto would seriously consider shooting them in their sleep.

At least they let him have the first bath when they _finally_ get to the hotel. Prompto’s pretty sure he’s got like, at _least_ a week’s worth of grime to soak out of his hair. Camping sounds fun, until you have to do it _all the time_. The others leave in search of food, which leaves Prompto alone. And bored.

Prompto stares at the water as it rushes from the faucet. Fiddles with his phone. Switches the screen on and then off again.

“Why do baths take so long to fill?”

Dino’s reply is almost instantaneous. “Because good things come to those who wait.”

Prompto can’t stop himself from smiling as he types a response. “Are you talking about yourself again?”

“Hmm, maybe~

Bet my tub will fill before yours does.”

“You’re going to have a bath too?”

“Sure. It’ll almost be like bathing together~”

Prompto puts his phone down and scrubs a hand at his cheeks. Sometimes (most of the time) he’s _really_ glad Dino can’t see him when he’s blushing this hard. He glances towards the door. Definitely locked.

He gets up and checks anyway. Twice. Sits back down on the edge of the tub and picks up his phone. Stares at the message and closes his eyes. Considers a handful of responses that are each more terrible than the last.

His phone vibrates in his hand. “You didn’t drown, did you?”

“No. The water isn’t even deep enough.” He takes a picture for proof. Maybe it will distract Dino.

“Definitely winning.” Dino sends another photo back. Somehow, even though his tub is bigger, it’s already half-filled.

Prompto slides towards the taps and makes sure they’re fully turned. The water doesn’t come out any faster. “Totally unfair,” he mutters under his breath.

“Next time you’re here you can have it all to yourself, if you want.”

“Are you kidding? You could fit like, three people in there! Four, if Gladio isn’t in it.”

“Oh? So you’d want to share?”

Prompto fumbles and drops his phone. Thankfully onto the tiles, not into the water. He fiddles with the hot water tap and takes a deep breath. Yeah. Colder is _definitely_ better. He picks his phone back up and hunches over so that if (when) he drops it again it can’t get wet and _die_.

“Maybe?” He stares at the word. Deletes it. Types it again. Deletes it. Presses his other hand against his forehead and groans. “Yes.” He sends it before he can change his mind.

Which is what he does the _second_ he presses the button. Well. Not about sharing the bath. But _telling_ Dino he wants to. Oh Gods, he’s the _biggest idiot_ -

“Now I really wish you were here~”

Prompto swallows. Twice. Looks at the door. His feet. Anywhere but his phone.

“Really?”

“Should I prove it to you~?”

Prompto leans over until his forehead hits his knees. Not happening. This is definitely, _definitely_ not happening. He squirms and reads the message again.

Oh Gods. Really happening. His fingers tremble as he types a response. Even auto-correct struggles to understand him. “Prove it how?”

Dino doesn’t reply right away. Prompto turns off the water, tries not to panic. Panics. Strips out of his clothes and hides in the bath, arms around his knees.

His phone rings from its spot on top of his clothes. Prompto’s hands are wet. He briefly considers drowning himself before wiping his hand on his discarded shirt and answering.

“H-Hello?” His voice cracks, and he holds his phone away from his ear to clear his throat.

He can hear Dino chuckling softly. “I can’t tell if you’re naive or a tease.”

“I…” Prompto swallows and tries to think of something to say. “Option C, shy.”

The urge to drown himself returns like a smack in the face. He shouldn’t even be _allowed_ to have a phone. Or to speak. Ever.

“Did your tub ever fill?”

“Yeah.” Prompto nods. Squeezes his eyes shut. Dino can’t _see_ him nodding. Gods, how can he be so _dumb_ -

Dino pauses for a moment. “So does that mean you’re _in_ the bath?”

Prompto forgets how to breathe. Inhales a sharp breath and manages to choke on his own spit. Holds his phone out over the floor while he coughs and wipes at his eyes. Naked. He’s talking to Dino. Naked. Oh _Gods_ -

“Prompto? Are you okay?” Dino’s voice is tinny and faint.

“S-Sure.” Prompto coughs again. Swallows. Takes a deep breath. Leans his head over the edge of the tub. “Sorry.”

“That isn’t usually how I like to make people breathless, you know.” He can practically hear Dino winking at him.

Prompto feels like he’s being punished for something he doesn’t remember doing. “O-Oh?” he coughs out. Squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe this is all just some horrible dream.

Dino chuckles softly. “I thought you heard about my reputation.”

“Well.” Prompto takes a deep breath. “Gossip isn’t always true.”

Dino hums for a moment. “Sometimes it is, though.”

“Oh.” Prompto falls silent. The heat of the water is seeping through his skin, making the rest of him feel as hot as his face. “I, um. I knew what you meant.” His voice sounds too loud, even though he was trying to be quiet. Super quiet.

Dino lets out a soft breath. “Sometimes it’s tricky to tell the difference between someone saying no and someone being shy.”

“Oh.” Prompto leans his chin against the cool porcelain edge of the tub. “Would it help if I promised to say no when I meant no?”

“I suppose. But do you know what would help even more?” Dino’s voice is light.

Prompto narrows his eyes. “What?”

Dino hums softly. “A picture of your cute, blushing… _face_.”

Prompto huffs and considers hanging up. “How do you even know I’m blushing,” he mutters, even though it’s probably obvious. Like, super obvious.

“Lucky guess.” Dino chuckles again. “I didn’t hear a no.”

“I didn’t _say_ no.” Prompto huffs again. “I just. Fine.” He pulls the phone away from his ear and squints down at the screen. The glass is fogged and clammy. He uses his discarded shirt to carefully wipe the moisture away.

He looks like a lobster cooking in a pot. Prompto scowls at himself on the screen. He wants to look _nice_ , or at least not awful, but… He chews at his lip.

“Did you drown again?” Dino calls out.

“No.” Prompto sighs and puts the phone on speaker. “I look like a lobster.”

“A cute lobster, I bet.”

Prompto can _see_ his face getting redder. “What if I don’t want to look like a lobster?”

Dino huffs out a soft laugh. “What do you want to look like?”

Prompto looks away from his phone. The door is _still_ definitely locked. “I. Um.” He clears his throat. “Not cute.”

“Adorable?” Dino teases.

“No.” Prompto wants to lower his head into the water to cool his fiery cheeks.

“Hmm.” There’s a faint tapping sound. “You’ll have to help me out. What’s the first letter?”

Prompto takes a deep breath. It’s just a letter. “S.”

“Super cute?”

“Damnit, Dino.”

Dino laughs. And keeps laughing. Prompto considers hanging up on him again. Except it’s nice to listen to, even if he _is_ laughing at Prompto. Jerk.

“Sorry, sorry.” Dino says, not sounding sorry at all. “Can I try again?”

“I _guess_.” Prompto scowls at himself. It isn’t fair that he gets red when he’s annoyed, too.

The tapping noise starts again. “S, S. Definitely has to be super something.”

“Not super anything,” Prompto mutters.

“Hmm, is that so?” The tapping stops. “But I definitely think you’re super sexy.”

Prompto can feel his heart bounce into his throat. “W-What?”

“You heard me. But if you want me to say it again, slower and louder-”

“No!” Prompto scrambles to turn the phone off speaker. “No.” He takes a shaky breath.

He can hear the sound of water sloshing. “Alright.”

Prompto closes his eyes. Shifts position in the tub. Holds his phone out and squints at it. What’s one hideously-blushing photo? It's not like Dino didn't see his red face when they were _kissing_ -

His camera app makes a shutter noise when he takes the shot. He won’t even be able to deny taking one. And if he takes two… He swallows and shares it before he changes his mind.

“There,” he mumbles. “You can see what a lobster I am.”

Dino hums. Prompto closes his eyes and waits.

“That’s weird. I got a photo of a sexy guy in the bath, not a crustacean.”

He can feel the blush spreading from his face down his chest. “Speaking of s-guys in the bath.” He swallows. There’s no way he can just come out and _say_ it.

Dino hums. “What about me?”

Prompto’s toes curl. “Pr-picture.”

He’s holding his phone so hard against his ear that he can hear Dino’s breath catch. “You want a picture proving how sexy you are?”

Prompto squirms. Part of him _really_ , desperately, wants to say no. “Yes,” he whispers.

He can hear Dino take a breath. “Alright.”

There’s the sound of water splashing. Prompto squirms in the tub until he’s lying in it properly, clutching his phone hard enough to hurt. It’s going to vibrate, and there will be a _picture_ , and there’s absolutely no way he can drop his phone.

He taps the button to put Dino on speaker. The sound of the shutter makes Prompto’s heart skip a beat. Or several. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep, shuddering breath. It’s just a picture. Of Dino. In the bath. Naked. Naked and-

For a moment Prompto can’t figure out what the picture is. There’s bubbles everywhere, and two - oh. _Oh_. Those are knees. Which makes…

“Oh,” Prompto breathes. His fingers pinch the photo and zoom just to make sure. Yep. That’s. “Oh.” He can feel the blood rushing out of his head.

“You _did_ ask,” Dino says softly.

“I. Um.” Prompto squeezes his eyes closed and takes a deep breath. “S-Sexy.” He rushes the word out before he gets caught stuttering it forever.

“I’m glad you think so.” Dino sounds like he’s smiling. Or smirking.

Prompto bites his bottom lip. This is even worse than remembering all those kisses. Dino’s in the bath. Naked. Thinking of _him_ and-

Prompto’s breath catches, and he can _hear_ Dino’s echoing him.

Dino clears his throat. “Don’t you know it isn’t polite to stare?”

“Who said-” Prompto cuts himself off. Okay, he was totally staring. “Well what else am I supposed to do with it?” His voice squeaks on the last word. Drowning himself is the only option.

“Are you still talking about the picture?” Dino teases.

“W-What else would I be talking about?!” Prompto’s voice comes out in a strangled croak. He tries to clear his throat, but his mouth is too dry.

“Oh, I’m sure you can think of something.” Dino’s voice tickles through Prompto’s ear and straight down his spine.

“I.” Prompto swallows. Licks his lips. Clears his throat properly. “Maybe.” He’s pretty sure his blush goes all the way down to his toes.

Dino is quiet for a moment. “Well?”

Prompto takes a deep breath. “Well you’re too far away for me to do anything but stare!” The words come out in a rush. Maybe he’ll be lucky and Dino won’t be able to understand him.

He can hear Dino swallowing. “What would you do if you were here?”

Prompto makes a whining noise that rivals Noctis’. He can’t say it, there’s _no way_. He squirms, shifting his hips. The warm water swirls around him. “Stuff,” he mumbles.

“Touching stuff?” Dino asks quietly.

Prompto’s fingers clench harder around the phone. “Yeah.”

DIno’s breath catches. Prompto feels like his skin is shivering all over, like the water is suddenly freezing. Except it isn’t. “Then if you’re not here to touch me, can I touch myself?”

Prompto’s breath catches. Sticks. Dino didn’t just - no. He did. Oh Gods. He inhales and coughs. His heart is pounding between his ears, between his legs. “I.” He coughs again. “Y-Yes.” He chokes the word out.

Dino exhales sharply. Prompto’s head is still spinning. Dino is in the bath. Naked. On the phone to Prompto. And…

Prompto carefully unwinds one of his hands from his phone. Slides it through the water. Stops. “Can…” His voice is hoarse.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dino breathes. “Definitely yes.”

Prompto bites his lip before he makes some kind of hideously embarrassing noise. Again. His fingers creep down his stomach, skittering around the stretch marks. Stop at his water-soft pubic hair. He’s pretty sure his fingers are trembling. Maybe _all_ of him is trembling.

Dino’s breathing sounds obscenely loud. Except if Prompto takes his phone off speaker, he’s pretty sure he’s going to end up dropping it. He squirms again, his fingers curling and uncurling.

Dino makes a noise between a gasp and a moan. Prompto’s fingers fly forward and gently squeeze around his erection. His breath catches, and Prompto can hear Dino’s stop.

“Sexy,” Dino whispers.

Prompto squirms. His fingers tighten. It isn’t fair, how Dino’s voice sparks right through him. He fumbles and presses his phone off speaker before lifting it to his ear. He wants to hear Dino without the tinny distortion.

With Dino’s ragged breathing in Prompto’s ear, it’s easy to match his tempo. Prompto moves his jaw and bites a different section of his lower lip. Gods, Dino can hear him just as well as he can hear Dino. The thought makes his heart flutter, his hand move a little faster. Dino’s _listening_ to him. Does he have the phone pressed to his ear like Prompto does? Is he biting his lip, trying to be quiet as he strokes himself? Gods, Dino’s stroking himself - Prompto’s hand moves a little faster. His lip slides out from between his teeth. It’s hard to breathe.

“Prompto,” Dino breathes.

“Dino?” Prompto’s hand freezes. His heart is shaking just as much as his fingers.

Dino makes a noise that _almost definitely_ is a moan. “I just wanted to hear you say my name.”

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut. Moves his hand again, squeezing his fingers slightly. “Dino,” he whispers.

Dino moans again. “Prompto.”

Oh, Gods. Dino saying his name - Dino saying his name like _that_ \- makes Prompto’s fingers twitch and move faster. He can hear water splashing, but he doesn’t know if it’s from his tub or Dino’s. He doesn’t _care_. He closes his eyes. Listens to Dino’s breathing getting quicker and quicker. Or maybe it’s his own, echoing back to him.

Prompto’s thumb brushes over the head of his cock, smearing the sticky pre-come. His breath catches as he imagines Dino’s hand, calloused and rough, replacing his own. His hand replacing Dino’s.

His breath comes out in a croaked gasp. Prompto clears his throat, bites at his lip again. There’s indentations from his teeth already, too painful to bite again.

“Fuck,” Dino groans. “I _really_ wish I was there.”

“Why?” Prompto’s voice cracks.

“Because,” Dino breathes. Swallows. “I want to be the one touching you. Making you gasp like that.”

Prompto’s toes curl again. “You a-are.” Admitting it aloud makes him want to cover his face, even though Dino can’t see him.

The sound Dino makes shoots straight through Prompto’s spine, all the way down. It’s been _so_ long since he’s touched himself - since before they even left Insomnia. And with Dino echoing every sound Prompto makes, there’s no way he’ll be able to hold out much longer.

He bites his lip, gasps at the pain. Hears Dino through the phone. Squeezes his eyes closed and tries desperately to think of something _incredibly boring_. Ignis talking about the proper temperatures for cooking different kinds of vegetables and meat and-

“Prompto,” Dino breathes. “Let me hear you.”

Prompto’s breath gets sucked out of him in a gasping moan. His hand moves faster in the water. His ragged breathing echoes in his ears. He’s close, _way too close_. His chest feels tight, his stomach is clenching, and-

“Dino,” Prompto pants. His blood is throbbing in his ears, under his hand. His breath catches and hangs as his fingers curl tighter. Comes out in a moan. “Dino-”

“Prom-” Dino’s voice cracks and turns into a breathy cry.

The sound sends him over the edge, pleasure searing through him as he comes. If he makes a sound he can’t tell, because all he can hear is the sound of Dino moaning Prompto’s name and- Oh. Oh _wow,_ oh _Gods_ -

For a moment the only sound is panting that seems to echo around the bathroom. Prompto closes his eyes and feels himself sinking under the water. Jerks them open before he gets his phone wet.

“I’m going to go crazy,” Dino mumbles.

“Crazy?” Prompto clears his throat. The water in the tub is cool enough to make him squirm, the warm afterglow of his orgasm washing away.

“Mmm. Waiting to _see_ you make those sounds.”

Prompto swallows. Coughs. “That’s-”

Dino chuckles softly. “Incredibly sexy? I know.”

“That _isn’t_ what I was going to say,” Prompto mutters. He can just picture Dino’s smug, stupid face.

“But you didn’t say I was wrong.”

Prompto huffs. “Shut up.”

“Well, if you insist-”

“No, wait!” Prompto scrambles in the tub. Water splashes over the side. “I…” He trails off. His cheeks are warm. They just - _he_ just…

Dino chuckles again. “I had fun too. A lot of fun.”

Prompto makes a strangled sound. He didn’t even _say_ that. How did Dino read his mind, the _jerk_ -

Dino hums. “Well I should go clean up. And you should probably do the same.”

“Yeah.” Prompto nods. Rests his forehead against the edge of the tub. “But…” He clears his throat. “Um.”

“I’ll text you later, okay?” Dino’s voice is quiet.

“Okay.” Prompto wishes, _really_ wishes, that there was a word between like and love. Something he could say to express the swirl of emotions inside of him.

“Good night, Prompto.” Dino sounds like he’s smiling. Which makes Prompto want to smile.

“Good night, Dino.”

There’s a click, and Prompto drops his hand over the edge of the tub. Lets his phone fall from his aching fingers. Groans. That. That totally just happened, didn’t it?

He glances towards the tub. Yep. Happened. And now he needs to take a _shower_ and to clean the _tub_ and he’d better hurry, or the others will come back and complain.

His phone buzzes loudly against the floor. Prompto picks it up and squints at the screen.

Dino sent a picture of him _winking_ and _blowing a kiss_ , and Prompto isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or throw his phone back down with a groan.

“Are you always so ridiculous?”

“Ridiculously handsome? Yes~”

Prompto shakes his head and laughs. “Aren’t you meant to be cleaning?”

“Aren’t you?”

Prompto huffs. Drops his phone and puts his head in his hands. Right. Cleaning. Shower.

 

The hotel room is empty when Prompto finally leaves the bathroom, his hair dripping water down the back of his neck. He lets out a shaky sigh of relief. Maybe he ought to go find everyone. On cue, his stomach growls in agreement.

He crosses the room and opens the door. Steps through into the hallway and-

Is that a sock? Why is there a _sock_ on the doorknob-

Prompto’s face feels as though it’s spontaneously combusted. Oh no. No. Gods, no. He considers crossing back into the room and flinging himself dramatically from the window. But the room is only on the second floor, and the fall wouldn’t be enough to kill him.

He stuffs the sock into his pocket and slams the door closed. _Please_ don’t let it have been Gladiolus. He’ll _never ever_ hear the end of it.

Prompto slinks down the hallway, his fingers curling and uncurling in his wet hair. He’s so focused on staring at his boots and the swirling colours of the carpet that he runs into someone.

Someone big and _solid_ and-

“Sounds like you were having fun in the bath, huh?”

Prompto groans and covers his face with his hands. This isn’t happening. It’s too horrible to be happening.

Gladiolus’ laugh booms down the hallway. “Is that my sock in your pocket, or-”

“It’s your sock!” Prompto fumbles to pull it free, dangling it up in front of his face. He still doesn’t want to look up. Gladiolus is probably _smirking_ at him, the jerk-

Gladiolus takes his sock from between Prompto’s fingers. “So did you have _fun_?”

Prompto’s face burns even hotter. “Please, _please_ can we forget this ever happened?”

Gladiolus chuckles and slings an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “Not on your life, kid. Not on your _life_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still really horrible at tags so if anyone has any suggestions about which ones i should or shouldn't use i'd be happy to hear them! is it ~spoilers~ if i tag the work with what happens in later chapters? is it horrible if i don't? will the sky fall down if i leave things vague? what _is_ the meaning of life, anyway?  
>  (i have honestly no idea what i'm doing on this website most of the time)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have this problem where i forget the “in late, out early” rule and i start writing too much. this ended up like, _way_ longer than it was supposed to be. i am the worst, take my keyboard away for my crimes against fanfic and probably also against italics.

Gladiolus isn’t as _terrible_ as Prompto expects him to be. He doesn’t even say anything in front of the others, so the only teasing he gets is the usual about who he’s texting so often. All the time. Constantly.

It’s not like he can help it. Dino hasn’t been to Lestallum, and Prompto is in the perfect position to tell him all about it. With pictures. And the occasional selfie, because if he sends one then Dino sends one _back_ and he’s really distractingly gorgeous so it’s not like Prompto can be blamed for wanting to see his face. He’d make them his phone wallpapers if he didn’t think they’d be immediately noticed and used as ammunition to tease him more.

When Talcott tells them about the cave with a supposed tomb inside and Ignis suggests spending a couple of days getting prepared, Prompto feels like it’s his birthday. Only _way_ better.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto tugs at his sleeve to stop him from following Ignis up the stairs.

“What’s up?” Noctis tilts his head slightly to the side.

“It’s just, um. If we’re taking a couple days to prepare and stuff…” Prompto looks down at the ground. Fiddles with his gloves. Looks back up.

Noctis is grinning at him. “You wanna run off to whoever it is you’re texting?”

Prompto can feel his face warming. “Yeah. I can get a ride with one of the hunters and-”

Noctis holds up his hand and grins wider. “Yeah, that’s okay. But one condition.”

“Condition?” Prompto furrows his brows. There’s a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“You have to tell us who it is.” Noctis crosses his arms over his chest. “Because there’s bets.”

“You guys are _betting_?!” Prompto looks around the hotel lobby, but no one seems to care about his outburst.

“Well, yeah.” Noctis drops his arms and shrugs. “Deal?” He sticks out his hand.

Prompto looks down at it for a moment and chews at his bottom lip. It’s not like they can _really_ make fun of him for who it is, right? Okay, well, Gladiolus might, but that aside…

“Deal.” Prompto nods and shakes Noctis’ hand, meeting his gaze. “Thanks, Noct.”

“Hey, don’t thank me yet.” Noctis grins and squeezes Prompto’s hand before letting go. “ _You’re_ the one that gets to tell Iggy you’re skipping out to go visit your mystery _lover_.”

The way Noctis sing-songs the word ‘lover’ makes Prompto want to smack him. Into a wall. Twice.

“I thought we were _friends_ ,” he complains as Noctis heads up the stairs.

“We’re best friends, Prom,” Noctis glances over his shoulder. “That’s how I know you’re coming back.”

Prompto scoffs as he follows behind him. “I hope you _lose_.”

 

Telling Ignis doesn’t go as badly as Prompto expected. He just eyes Prompto over the top of his glasses and sighs. “Very well. If you must.”

Gladiolus snickers from by the windows. Prompto can _feel_ him coming up with a hundred new ways to tease him as Prompto packs a bag. A change of clothes, the sparkling yellow rocks he picked up for Dino. Toothbrush. _Definitely_ toothbrush. Camera.

There’s no point showering when he’ll get disgustingly sweaty from Lestallum’s heat before he even reaches the café the hunters like to hang out at, so Prompto doesn’t bother. Maybe it will make him seem more tough and manly and he won’t get teased by all of them, too.

“Alright.” Prompto shrugs and slings his bag over his shoulder. “I guess I’ll be back in a couple of days. Don’t leave without me.”

“Don’t worry, Prom,” Noctis calls from the other bed, stretching out his arms. “We won’t go into the horrible cave without you.”

Prompto makes a face at him and Noctis grins in response.

“Do you need someone to help you get a ride?” Gladiolus asks, pushing himself away from the window.

“Nah.” Prompto gives him a thumbs up. “I got it.”

“Well, if you lose it, just call.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes.

Prompto scoffs. “Bye, Iggy.”

“Have fun. But do it carefully.” Ignis doesn’t even look up from his newspaper.

“I-Iggy!” Prompto covers his face with his hands. “That’s not even-”

“The more you talk the worse it’ll get.” Noctis sits up and throws a pillow towards Prompto. “Get out of here.”

“Right. Seeya!” He waves as he leaves.

The guys wave back, their goodbyes overlapping.

Once the door is closed behind him, Prompto takes a deep breath. He can do this. And it’s too late _not_ to do it, so he’s stuck now, right?

 

He lingers around the marketplace, eyeing the cafe. He can pick out half a dozen hunters lounging around at the outside tables, but he doesn’t recognise any of them. He takes a deep breath and a single step and then changes his mind. Twice. Three times.

A dozen times. Prompto tugs at his hair in frustration. The hunters haven’t noticed him - no one has noticed him. And it’s not like it’s any scarier than talking to Dino was.

Nothing could be as scary as that. Even the behemoth they’d killed for Wiz hadn’t made his heart bang against his ribs like it wanted to run away and leave him behind.

Prompto takes another deep breath. He killed _Deadeye_. Okay, not alone or anything, but he still helped. The thought propels him within earshot of the hunters chatting at the closest table.

“Nah, I’m sick of swamps.” A sturdy, white-haired woman slams back a shot.

“Always Ravatogh.” The woman across from her points out.

“Fuck Ravatogh. Thing looks like it’s gonna explode at any minute.” The first woman shakes her head.

“So let’s go back to the desert.” The man sitting between them chimes in, scratching at the side of his shaved head.

“Fuck the desert. Sand gets _everywhere_.”

“Quay’s nice though.” The second woman says, leaning back in her chair. Her brown hair catches the light and glints gold.

“Yeah.” The first woman nods and the rest echo in agreement.

Prompto edges close enough that he’s standing by their unused chair. “S-Sorry, but are you going to the Quay?”

The white-haired woman looks him over. Prompto looks back, resisting the urge to drop his eyes. “That’s right. What’s it to you?”

“I was wondering if, um, I could hitch a ride.” Prompto adjusts the strap of his bag and looks at the woman’s nose. It’s a nice nose, all things considered.

She glances towards each of her companions in turn. “Don’t see why not. You a hunter?”

“Yeah.” Prompto nods and fumbles in his pocket to find his badge. “See?” He holds it towards her.

The woman takes it from his fingers and squints at it, turning the badge this way and that. “Skinny little thing like you is rank three?”

“I-” Prompto clears his throat. “With my friends. I hunt with my friends.”

The man makes a noise he smothers with a cough. The woman hands his badge back.

“Don’t see why not. But don’t go thinking of us as a taxi service or anything, y’hear? Any trouble on the way and you’re going to pull your weight.” She narrows her eyes at him, sizing him up.

“Of course.” Prompto nods.

“He doesn’t even have any weapons,” the other woman mutters.

“Sure I do!” Prompto protests. His face feels hotter than the sun that’s making him sweat through his shirt. “They’re um, in my bag.”

The brown-haired woman grunts and finishes her drink. She stands up and crosses her arms over her chest, eyeing Prompto up and down. “I’ll get the bill.”

“I’ll get the car.” The man stands. He’s almost as tall as Gladiolus, Prompto realises, though he’s not nearly as wide. “You can come with me.”

“Thanks.” Prompto scurries after him as he leaves the cafe.

He glances back to see the first woman shake her head and take another shot.

 

The white-haired woman’s name is Jak, Prompto learns on the short walk to the car. The man is Remy and the other woman is Nelle. That’s about as much information as Remy seems willing to give, but Prompto doesn’t mind. The less questions he asks, the less they’ll ask him.

The car Remy unlocks looks like it won’t be able to make it through the tunnel, much less all the way across Duscae.

“You can sit behind me.” Remy says in a way that makes it not a suggestion. He pulls the lever to make the driver’s seat flip down.

“Okay.” Prompto climbs into the car, feeling all kinds of awkward.

The driver’s seat in front of him has been pushed back. Prompto barely has room to get his feet on the floor. His bag is heavy in his lap, the rocks digging into his thighs. Prompto shifts the bag and somehow makes it _worse_. Remy lifts the seat and climbs in.

The car rocks when Remy slams his door shut. Prompto can _feel_ the awkwardness sticking to his skin. He wriggles in his seat and pulls his phone out. He needs to text Dino. He _should_ have texted Dino before he even asked Noctis, but he had been way too excited. And too afraid that Dino might say no.

“You don’t have dinner plans tonight, right?” Prompto stares at the message for a minute before pressing send.

“That depends. Is a sexy, freckled blond going to surprise me?”

Prompto’s cheeks flush at the compliment. “It’s not a surprise if you know about it!”

The car rocks again. The brown-haired woman - Nelle - is climbing over the seat to sit beside Prompto.

He flicks his screen off and puts his phone screen down on top of his bag as Nelle settles into the seat. Jak climbs in last, slamming the door loud enough to make Prompto’s teeth rattle.

“We’ll stop every couple of hours to stretch our legs,” Jak tells him, twisting in her seat to look at him. “Don’t forget your seatbelt.”

“Right.” Prompto’s cheeks flush. Seatbelt.

Jak turns around and Prompto yanks his seatbelt on, squirming again to get it into the buckle.

The engine sounds like it’s coughing, but none of the others seem to pay it any mind. Prompto swallows and huddles into his seat to check his phone.

“Know about what~?”

He smiles and slips his phone into his bag as Remy drives them towards the tunnel.

 

The only good thing about the drive is that the others don’t talk to him. For a while, Remy plays the radio, but after a solid twenty minutes of advertisements Jak turns it off. Nelle slumps towards her window and sleeps.

Prompto tries to get a nap himself, but between the engine and the weird clunking noises the car makes he doesn’t manage to do more than doze off in fits and bursts.

Every two hours - almost on the dot - Remy pulls over at a rest stop. Vending machine drinks and bathrooms and _moving_ around for five minutes. Then it’s back into the car. Prompto almost wishes he’d stayed in Lestallum, visited the Quay next time they were _all_ there. The Regalia is _way_ comfier.

Except at the end of the torturously _long_ drive, Dino will be waiting. For him. The thought flits through Prompto’s mind every time he considers what a _terrible_ choice he’s made.

 

They race the setting sun, arriving at the Quay just as it dips beyond the horizon. Too close. Prompto shivers as he climbs out of the car, his legs aching and sore.

“Alright.” Remy nods at him.

“Thank you.” Prompto nods back.

“See you around, kid.” Jak waves.

Nelle just grunts and crosses her arms over her chest.

Prompto gives a vague smile and tries not to scamper off. The pier is agonizingly long. Prompto checks his phone for the tenth time in half as many minutes. If he _tells_ Dino he’s arrived, then it’s not a surprise.

He fiddles with his hair as he crosses through the restaurant. It’s busy enough that no one seems to notice him. And then it’s the end of the pier and where Dino seems to spend most of his time.

Prompto pauses on the steps and takes a deep breath. He should’ve showered before he left. Brushed his teeth again. He _smells_ like a long car ride and tastes like old soda and-

“I hope you’re not about to say boo.” Dino calls out.

Prompto jerks his head up. Dino is standing at the railings, looking towards him and smiling.

Jerk.

“S-Surprise?” Prompto says, stepping down the last stair and fiddling nervously with the strap of his bag. Part of him wants to cross the few steps between them and cling to Dino. The other part is telling him all the reasons he shouldn’t.

“What, no hello hug?” Dino tilts his head slightly to the side.

Prompto shakes his head. “I’m all _gross_ and road-trippy and-”

Dino steps towards him and hugs him before Prompto can protest. “I don’t care,” Dino mutters against Prompto’s ear. “You worry too much.”

“I do _not_ ,” Prompto mutters, leaning his head against Dino’s shoulder and hugging him back. Dino smells like something citrus-y and _nice_.

“Do too.” Dino presses a kiss to Prompto’s hair. “I missed you.”

Prompto’s heart ricochets between his feet and his throat. “You did?”

“I did.” Dino squeezes him tighter and then lets go. Steps back and grins. “Did you miss me?”

Prompto’s cheeks heat up. “Maybe.” He looks down towards his bag. “Oh yeah! I got you these rocks and everything-”

Dino chuckles and holds up a hand. “You don’t have to rush, Prompto. How long are you staying?”

“Um.” Prompto fiddles with a bracelet. “I better leave the day after tomorrow.”

“See, plenty of time.” Dino winks. “You can show me your rocks after dinner.”

Prompto lets out a breath. “Okay.”

“So, did you want to eat at the restaurant?” Dino asks, taking another step back and sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Um?” Prompto bites at his bottom lip. “Only if you want to?”

Dino smiles and shakes his head. “I made a reservation, but I wasn’t sure…” Dino trails off and shrugs.

“Wasn’t sure about what?” Prompto takes a slow step towards him.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to eat in public or not.” Dino shrugs again.

Prompto tilts his head slightly. “What?”

“Well, you know, I’ve got my reputation and all.” Dino winks, but then his gaze flits towards the ground and back up again. “And I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be seen with me. People talk, you know.”

“I-” Prompto has to clear his throat. “I don’t mind being seen with you.”

“Good.” Dino smiles at him. “Did you book a room?”

Prompto shakes his head and laces his fingers in front of him. “Not yet?”

“Then you can share mine.” Dino winks again.

Prompto stares down at the ground and fiddles with his hair. “Um-”

“Well, you want a shower before dinner, right?”

Prompto nods at his boots.

“So come on. Unless you want to skip dinner and go straight for the tub-”

“No!” Prompto shakes his head wildly. His face feels warm enough to cook dinner on. “Just a shower! Alone!”

Dino chuckles and puts a hand on Prompto’s elbow. “Come on then.”

 

Dino showers first, emerging in a towel that’s _way_ too low around his waist. Prompto runs into the bathroom with his cheeks flaming red. He can hear Dino chuckle on the other side of the door as Prompto locks it.

Unfair. Totally _unfair_.

After he’s showered and clean (and smelling faintly of Dino’s lemon-y soap), Prompto stares at his clean clothes. They’d seemed _fine_ in Lestallum, but now… He shakes out his shirt and frowns. It’s not like he has anything else to wear, but… There’s no way he’ll be able to look nice. Nice enough. He brushes his teeth first, as though new clothes will magically appear. They don’t, and Prompto sighs to himself as he gets dressed. At least he can make his hair extra-nice. Okay, maybe he has to use Dino’s hair products because he was stupid enough to leave his in Lestallum, but still. He grins at himself in the mirror, but it feels forced. Prompto sighs again and hovers his hand over the doorknob. It doesn’t _matter_ , he tells himself, but he can’t stop feeling like it does.

 

Dino’s sitting on the end of the bed, but he stands up when Prompto emerges from the bathroom. Dino looks sexy. Like, _way_ sexier than usual. Except he isn’t doing anything different. Okay, he’s wearing a nice black vest instead of his white one. It makes his ashy-blond hair look even paler. And his jacket sleeves are rolled up and _wow_ were his forearms always so lean and muscular and-

Prompto is staring. Oh Gods, he is _so staring_ , but Dino is just watching him and smiling. A _nice_ smile, not a laughing-at-you smile, which Prompto is _super_ familiar with. A nice smile. At him, and his ragged-hole-in-his-pants and his not-sticking-up-quite-right-hair and his shirt that doesn’t even have _buttons_. And his creeping-down-his-neck blush and-

“You look-” Prompto clears his throat and stares down at Dino’s (polished) boots. “Nice?”

“So do you.” Dino steps slowly closer.

He even _smells_ sexy. Prompto swallows and resists the urge to step backwards. “N-Not as nice as you.” He looks up, and Dino is staring right back at him and were his eyelashes always so _long_ and-

“No one looks as nice as me.” Dino grins. “Come on.” He holds out a hand.

Prompto swallows and looks down. There’s a bandage twisted around Dino’s palm that he hadn’t noticed before. “What happened to your hand?”

“Professional hazard.” Dino offers Prompto his other hand, slipping the injured one into his pants pocket. “Don’t worry about it.”

Prompto wipes his hand on his pants before sliding it into Dino’s. His palms are all _sweaty_ and Dino is going to notice and think it’s disgusting and someone like him _really_ -

“Hey.” Dino steps closer and lifts his injured hand to put his fingers under Prompto’s chin, tilting his face up. “What are you frowning about?”

“I wasn’t frowning,” Prompto lies, looking down at the silver pin on Dino’s jacket lapel. “I just…” He looks down and waves his free hand vaguely towards himself. “I don’t have anything nicer and-”

“Prompto.” Dino’s voice is quiet but firm.

Prompto edges his gaze up until he meets Dino’s. “Y-Yes?”

Dino leans in slowly. Prompto has time to lick his lips and nervously swallow before their lips meet. It’s only a chaste, quick kiss, and then Dino is pulling back and watching him.

“I don’t care what you’re wearing,” he says in a soft voice. “Just because I look nice doesn’t mean you have to.”

Prompto looks down at his (scuffed) boots. “But people-”

“I don’t care about what people think.”

Dino’s fingers shift under Prompto’s chin again, tilting his head back up. Prompto wants to resist, but Dino’s hand is so warm and _nice_ and he can just close his eyes and-

“Prompto.”

He slits an eye half-open. “Dino?”

Dino kisses him again. “Open your eyes, kitten.”

“Kitten?” Prompto’s eyes open as his brows furrow.

“Mmm.” Dino ducks his head and kisses Prompto’s neck. His hand slides out of Prompto’s to pull him closer by the waist. “I’m here with _you_ , Prompto.” He pauses between each word for another kiss against his neck. Prompto’s spine feel like fingers are scratching down it. “I want to be here with you. Just you.”

“Just me?” Prompto echoes. His arms snake under Dino’s and rest on his hips. His fingertips brush against the soft material of Dino's jacket and Prompto drops his hands away.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Dino steps back and looks down at Prompto with his head slightly tilted. “Did you change your mind?”

“No!” Prompto shakes his head. “I.” He swallows, fiddles with his bracelets. “I want to be here with you too,” he mumbles towards Dino’s necklace, peeking out from his unbuttoned shirt.

“So then let’s go eat.” Dino smiles at him and lifts his hands away, holding the uninjured one towards Prompto.

Prompto bites his bottom lip. “Okay.” He takes Dino’s hand.

 

It feels like _everyone_ is staring at them as they follow the waiter to their seats. Prompto glances around under his hair, but no one’s looking at him. Maybe he’s just imagining it.

“Here you go.” The waiter stops at one of the corner tables that looks out towards the ocean.

“Thank you,” Dino smiles at the waiter and gestures Prompto to sit down.

Prompto slides into the seat and takes a deep breath. Okay. He can totally do this. A date. With Dino.

The word ‘date’ seems to ring in his ears, increasing in volume as he stares at the table. There’s two glasses on his side of the table, reflecting the lights overhead. Silver cutlery. _Silver_. He feels like he’s somewhere he doesn’t belong, like he’s in the palace and someone’s going to _notice_ and drag him out and-

“Prompto.” Dino’s voice is soft.

Prompto looks up. “Y-Yes?”

“You look the way I feel when I visit the dentist.” Dino tilts his head slightly to the side and smiles at him. “Are you okay?”

“Sure. Just. You know.” Prompto looks down and fiddles with the corner of the elaborately folded napkin in front of him. “Nervous?”

“What’s to be nervous about?” Dino shakes out his napkin and sets it across his lap.

“Um.” Prompto fiddles with his bracelet. “Well.” He swallows. What’s the point of the _fancy_ glasses if they’re _empty_?

“Prompto.” Dino says his name slowly. “Don’t tell me this is your first date.”

Prompto shifts in his chair and stares down at the table like it might save him. “W-Well.” He clears his throat. “Is it bad?” His voice comes out in a whisper.

Dino’s hand reaches across the table, smoothly avoiding the glasses and silverware. “I don’t think it’s bad. Come on, give me your hand.”

Prompto hesitates for a moment and wipes his hands on his pants under the table. Then he slides his trembling fingers into Dino’s palm. “You don’t?”

Dino rubs his thumb against Prompto’s skin. “Nope. He tugs Prompto’s hand towards the middle of the table, and then raises it so he can bend forward and kiss his knuckles. “It’s adorable.”

Prompto’s face feels as red as his shirt. “D-Dino.” He wants to slide his hand away. He wants to keep it in Dino’s all night, warm and safe and too good to be true, too good for someone like him.

Dino chuckles and lets Prompto’s hand go. “Too much?”

“No.” Prompto shakes his head and hides his hand under the table. “I just…” He swallows. “I’ll be back.” His chair scrapes as he stands up, and Prompto wants to fling himself into the ocean.

Dino looks up at him with a slightly puzzled expression. “Are you alright?”

Prompto nods. “Uh-huh.” He inches away from the table, feeling the weight of stares against his back. “Order for me?”

“Okay.” Dino nods, but he keeps his gaze on Prompto.

Prompto turns and bolts for the bathroom. He narrowly avoids colliding with a waiter. He bows and apologises before sliding away, feeling the stares itching into his skin. His face feels like it’s burning.

The bathroom is cool. And quiet. And beautifully, blissfully _empty_. Prompto slides into the closest stall, closing it behind him and leaning against it. Deep breaths. Toilet. Toilet paper. Tiles. Walls. His scuffed boots, the laces knotted where they’d broken. His nails digging into his palms, his back against the smooth, cool door. His hair scratching against his cheek, spiky from a little too much gel. The cool air against his bare arms.

The sounds of faint talking from beyond the door. The crashing of the waves. His own uneven breaths. The smell of salt and cooking fish.

“Dino’s here with me,” Prompto mouths to the tiles in front of him. It’s not _quite_ what he’s supposed to say, but it still helps. Dino thinks he’s adorable and sexy and he _likes_ how Prompto talks too much in text messages and the silly photographs he takes. Prompto lets out a deep breath. Okay. He’s okay.

He closes his eyes and exhales again. The knot of panic in his chest has eased to a dull ache. Okay.

He turns to open the door and pauses. There’s something scrawled in marker across the back, small enough to be overlooked. He leans forward to read it, squinting slightly.

“For the best time, call Dino.” It’s got Dino’s phone number, which Prompto memorised the day he got it.

The sick feeling comes back, spinning through him like a tornado. Prompto leans his forehead against the door. He _knew_ Dino had a reputation before he asked. It’s part of _why_ he asked in the first place. And the rest had been because he figured Dino was the person least likely to laugh at him for it.

Okay, and because he was gorgeous and Prompto had been half-giddy from one of Gladiolus’ beers and _why not_?

Prompto sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes, letting it out slowly. He’s going to open the door and splash some water on his face and go back out. And Dino is going to smile at him, and it will _be okay_.

 

“Did you know,” Prompto says as he slides back into his chair, his heart slamming against his ribs, “that there’s a message about you in the bathroom?”

Dino grins at him. “I did know that. I wrote it.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and reaches for the glass that now has water in it. “Figures.” He sets the glass down carefully.

Dino chuckles softly. “Maybe I ought to cross it out.” He reaches for his glass. It looks like champagne or something, except it’s _pink_ and it’s not bubbling.

“Cross it out?” Prompto unfolds the napkin with jerky hands.

“Mmm.” Dino sets the glass down. “I ordered the risotto for you. I hope that’s okay. We can always switch if you don’t like it.”

Prompto chews at his bottom lip. “What did you get?”

“The fish.” Dino smiles. “It’s delicious, if you can get past the teeth.”

“The teeth?” Prompto tilts his head slightly.

Dino grins at him. “You’ll find out soon enough. Are you feeling better?”

Prompto nods and pulls his phone out. He ought to take notes on the food. Last time they were here Ignis didn’t get much of a chance to talk to the chef. “Sorry.” He fiddles with aligning his phone _just so_ beside the knives.

“What are you sorry for?” Dino reaches a hand across the table once more. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Prompto bites at his lip again as he slides his fingers against Dino’s. “Okay. If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Dino squeezes his hand.

Prompto feels his cheeks warm and he looks down towards their hands. He doesn’t know what to say, but it feels awkward if he doesn’t say anything. He glances up towards Dino.

Dino’s looking at him and smiling faintly.

“What?” Prompto wonders if he somehow got something on his face between the bathroom and his chair.

“Nothing.” Dino shakes his head slightly. “Just admiring the view.”

“The ocean is over there.” Prompto tilts his chin towards it.

Dino winks at him. “I’ve got something better to look at.”

Prompto flushes and looks down at his lap. His fingers tighten around Dino’s. “T-That’s…”

“Should I not say things like that?” Dino brushes his thumb over Prompto’s knuckles.

Prompto shakes his head slightly. “You can say what you like.”

“Hmm, not in public.” Dino grins. “You might explode.”

Prompto swallows and tugs at his hair, trying to hide his blushing face. He glances towards the rest of the restaurant. The other diners are laughing and smiling. A waiter weaves between tables with a covered tray. No one is paying any attention to them. Prompto ducks his head and yawns. The long hours in the car have finally caught up to him.

“Tired?” Dino asks gently.

“A little. It was a long drive, you know.” Prompto shrugs slightly. “What about you?” He looks up and then back down again. Dino’s so handsome it _hurts_ to look at him. “What did you do today?” Prompto had been too nervous to text him as much as he usually did, and Dino had been quieter than usual.

“Hmm.” Dino squeezes Prompto’s hand again. “I worked on making some more jewellery. It’s what happened to my hand.” He lifts it and frowns at the bandage. “Wasn’t paying enough attention.”

“Oh.” Prompto frowns. “Are you okay?”

“If I say I’m mortally wounded, will you kiss it better?” Dino grins.

“Maybe.” Prompto blushes and glances down. “Later.”

“You’ll make me rush my dinner.” Dino squeezes Prompto’s hand again. “Speaking of.”

Prompto looks up. There’s a waiter heading towards him. He tugs his hand free - Dino lets go immediately - and shifts in his chair.

“The risotto?” The man asks, and Dino nods towards Prompto.

“Here you are.” The waiter sets the food down, still steaming.

“T-Thank you.” Prompto mumbles, looking down at it. It smells like the most _amazing_ thing in the world. His stomach rumbles so loudly that he’s pretty sure they can hear it all the way over on the beach.

Dino smiles at him as the waiter sets down his equally delicious-smelling dish.

“Enjoy.” The waiter bows slightly and leaves.

“Wait.” Prompto fumbles with his phone. “Can you take a picture? Of your food?” He holds his phone out towards Dino.

“I can.” Dino takes the phone. “Why?”

“For Iggy.” Prompto looks down. “I bet he’ll be able to recreate it with just a photo. He’s so amazing.” Prompto sighs softly. “He can cook _anything_.”

Dino smiles and takes the photo. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” He passes the phone back.

Prompto takes a shot of his own food. It’s not as good a picture as his camera would take, but he didn’t want to lug it around with him. It’s not worth it when the sun has set and the lighting around the Quay isn’t as pretty. He shoves his phone into a pocket.

“Did you want to see the teeth?” Dino asks.

“Oh.” Prompto half-stands in his chair, leaning over. “What the _heck_ -”

Dino chuckles. “It tastes amazing. Do you want to try some?”

“I-Um.” Prompto sits down. “I haven’t even tried mine yet.”

Dino grins and lifts his fork. “Too late. Say 'ahh.'” He reaches across the table.

“Dino.” Prompto glances towards the other tables. No one’s paying them much attention.

“It’ll get cold.” Dino wiggles the fork slightly. The fish looks like it’s about to slide off, right onto the table where it’ll make a mess and-

Prompto does _not_ say 'ahh,' but he leans forward and opens his mouth. It’s the fastest way to make Dino _stop_.

Dino chuckles and gently sets the fork against Prompto’s bottom teeth. Prompto closes his mouth and slides the fish off. Dino pulls the fork away and grins.

The fish tastes oddly like tomato. It’s good - _almost_ Ignis-good. Prompto savours it for a moment before chewing and swallowing. “S’nice,” he mumbles, picking up his own fork. His face is burning red. His face probably matches his shirt.

“Do you want some more?” Dino teases.

Prompto shakes his head and digs his fork into his own food. “No.”

“Alright.” Dino sips at his pink drink. “It _was_ very cute, though.”

Prompto squirms slightly in his seat. “ _Dino_ ,” he whines.

 

At least after that Dino lets him eat in peace. And the risotto is _really_ good. He wouldn’t have ordered it himself - he would never even eat at a place like this himself - and he’s glad Dino chose it. He tries not to eat too quickly, to savour the flavour of the fresh shrimp, the sauce. Tries not to watch Dino too much from underneath his fringe. He even looks elegant and sexy when he’s _eating_.

He can’t help rushing through his food and finishing first. Which means that Dino can watch _him_ as Prompto looks between the tables and the ocean, fiddles with his phone. Every time he looks across the table, Dino smiles at him.

“Well if I start talking you have to stop eating,” Prompto mutters.

Dino swallows and tilts his head slightly. “I take it you liked the food, then?”

Prompto nods. “It was really good! I… I think Iggy’s cooking has spoiled me a little, though.” Prompto looks down and fiddles with his fork, aligning it just _so_ against his knife. “I thought it would taste a little more… wow.” He shrugs slightly.

Dino chuckles and leans back slightly. “My fancy date isn’t fancy enough for you?”

“That’s not what I said.” Prompto huffs. “It’s totally fancy.”

Dino grins and picks his fork back up. “That’s good.”

Prompto watches him eat for a moment. “What is that, anyway?” He nods towards the glass of pink liquid.

Dino swallows. “It’s wine.”

Prompto scrunches up his face. “It’s _pink_.”

“Wine can be pink.” Dino chuckles. “It’s called Mourvèdre. It’s Altissian. Do you want to try it?”

Prompto considers. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not.” Dino waves his hand towards the glass. “You’d probably like it better than the brandy.”

“Is that what that was?” Prompto chews at his bottom lip.

Dino smiles. “You could’ve asked.”

“Well.” Prompto glances towards the inky black ocean. Back towards the table. “Say the name of it again?”

Dino eyes him. “Mourvèdre.” He says it slowly.

Prompto shifts in his chair. “It’s pretty when you say it.”

Dino smiles. “Go on.” He nods towards the glass.

Prompto hesitates a second before picking it up. He likes the way the liquid catches the light. He takes a tiny, tentative sip.

It tastes almost _fruity_ , though Prompto can’t tell exactly which fruits. He has another small mouthful, trying to figure it out. Cherries, maybe? Dino was right - it’s _much_ better than the brandy.

“You can finish it, if you like.” Dino smiles at him.

“It’s nice,” Prompto mutters, setting the glass down.

“I’m glad you like it.” Dino sets his fork down. “Are you full, or do you have room for dessert?”

Prompto turns the wine glass this way and that. It’s not that he doesn’t have room, but… “Could we split something?”

Dino touches the corners of his mouth with his napkin, even though there’s not even a hint of sauce around his mouth. “You read my mind. What about some sorbet?”

Prompto nods. “Okay.”

Dino looks away from him, towards the rest of the restaurant. Nods at someone.

Prompto takes the last swallow of wine left in the glass and sets it back down.

“Let me clear those plates away for you.” The waiter smiles as he moves to do just that.

Prompto leans back in his chair, out of the way.

“Would we be able to get some sorbet to share? Orange, please.” Dino smiles at the waiter.

“Of course.” The man takes Dino’s plate and bows.

“Thank you.” Dino nods back and the waiter leaves.

Prompto lets out a breath. Dino can talk to people so _easily_ that it almost feels unfair.

“Did you want to do anything after we’re done?” Dino smiles at him. “Or did you just want to go to bed?”

“Bed sounds really nice,” Prompto admits. “Is that boring? Should-”

Dino holds up a hand. “It’s fine, Prompto.” His eyes crinkle slightly as he smiles. “I was only asking.”

Prompto lets out a tiny sigh. It was so much easier when they were texting, when he could read and re-read his messages to make sure he wasn’t saying something entirely stupid. And it was nice to be able to stare at Dino’s face as much as he wanted without worrying about being caught doing it.

“So,” Dino clears his throat. “What _is_ the cause for this surprise, anyway?”

Prompto blinks a couple of times. Oh. He is _definitely_ the biggest idiot in the entire _world_ \- “Um.” He clears his throat. “Iggy said we could have a couple of days to prepare - Talcott found this um, cave? that Noct, um, needs to visit. Behind a _waterfall_.” Prompto rubs at his arms, cold just thinking about it. “And I asked if I could come and visit you. N-Not that I said it like that or anything-” Prompto clamps his mouth shut, his cheeks hot.

Dino had been nodding along until Prompto stopped talking. “What did you say?”

Prompto looks down. Fiddles with his bracelets. “Well Noct and everyone keep _teasing_ me about you, except they don’t know it’s you - do you know apparently they’ve been betting about who I keep texting? Anyway. Um.” Prompto shakes his head. “I just asked if I could leave for a couple of days.”

Dino’s smiling at him. “Betting, huh?”

Prompto huffs and looks towards the ocean. “Noct said I couldn’t leave unless I promised to tell them who you are,” he mutters. He glances back, panic rising in his throat. “Is that okay? I can… I can lie-”

“You don’t have to lie.” Dino shakes his head. “It’s fine, Prompto.”

“Oh.” Prompto swallows. Takes a sip of water. Hadn’t the Quay been cooler the last time he was here? “Okay.”

The waiter chooses that perfect moment to approach with dessert. He sets it down between them with a slight flourish. “Enjoy your dessert.”

“Thank you,” Prompto mumbles.

“Thank you,” Dino says, nodding to the waiter.

Prompto eyes the glass. It’s filled with something that looks like ice-cream. Well, that explains what sorbet is. Except it’s _orange_. He fiddles with his spoons.

“You know, you won’t get in trouble if you use the wrong one.” Dino lifts his own spoon to the sorbet and takes a bite.

“I know that.” Prompto’s cheeks flush. He uses the same spoon as Dino and takes a cautious mouthful.

It’s not like ice-cream at _all_. Prompto would almost feel betrayed if it wasn’t tasty in its own way. Not as sweet. He takes another spoonful, considering. It’d be good in summer, after class-

Prompto swallows. Not that he’d be going to class anymore. He chews at his bottom lip for a moment, watching Dino’s spoon dig into the sorbet and pull away. Staring at the sorbet pressed against the glass.

“Prompto?” Dino’s voice calls softly.

Prompto shakes his head. “Sorry.” He glances up and gives Dino a faint smile. “I was just… thinking. This is really good.” He nods towards the sorbet and gets another spoonful.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Dino smiles at him in a way that makes Prompto’s chest feel like it’s being squeezed.

“I…” Prompto takes a deep breath. “I enjoy being. Um. With you.” His voice trails off until it’s a whisper.

Dino smiles and ducks his head slightly. “Well, that’s good. I enjoy being with you too.”

 

By the time they’re done eating the sorbet (and Prompto definitely notices that Dino left most of the sorbet for him, the _jerk_ ), Prompto can’t stop yawning.

“Do you want to go wait outside for me?” Dino asks. “The cool air might stop you from falling asleep.”

“That sounds good,” Prompto mumbles. “Okay.”

He stands and tries not to grimace. His legs are still sore from being _squished_ all day by his stupid bag of rocks.

Dino stands and touches his fingers to Prompto’s elbow. “I won’t be long.”

Prompto nods. He’s too tired to talk. He makes his way through the restaurant - carefully - and heads towards the pier.

The cool air _is_ refreshing. The restaurant might have been open-air, but all the people in it had made it warmer. Out here the air is cool enough to make Prompto rub his arms and wish he had a jacket.

He edges along the railings. There’s no one out here to stop him from going all the way to the end of the pier. Prompto walks slowly, not wanting to slip and trip and end up drowning on his very first date. It would be just his luck.

When he reaches the end, Prompto sits down cross-legged. He knows there’s buildings full of people just behind him, but it feels like it’s just him and the water and the stars. Not that he can see too stars many past the glare of the anti-daemon light above his head. But still.

The water laps softly against the pier. Prompto looks down at his feet and considers.

It only takes a minute to unlace his boots and shove his socks into them. The ocean is warm against his bare feet. Prompto wriggles his toes as he tugs the bottoms of his pants up.

He leans back on his hands and closes his eyes. This is nice. Like, perfectly nice. Prompto lets out a deep sigh. Part of him just wants to stay here all night. All week. To never go back to sweaty-hot Lestallum and into another creepy-awful cave with Noctis.

“You look awfully relaxed.” Dino’s voice is quiet.

Prompto opens his eyes to see Dino leaning over him. His cheeks burn instantly. “It’s relaxing,” he mutters, sitting up properly.

“Is it?” Dino sits beside him. “I guess I’ll have to find out.” He starts rolling up his pants.

“You’ve _never_ dipped your feet in the ocean?” Prompto stares.

“This might surprise you, but I’m not a big fan of the water.” Dino shrugs. “It looks a lot more inviting when you’re in it, though.”

Prompto bites at his bottom lip and shuffles over to make room. “Do you mean all those things you say?” He asks quietly.

“I wouldn’t say them if I didn’t.” Dino tugs off a boot and sets it beside him. “Do you have that much trouble believing them?”

Prompto looks away. The ocean is black and _endless_. “Sometimes.” It’s painful to admit.

“Ah.” Dino says softly. His hand covers Prompto’s. “Don’t worry, Prompto. I only lie when I’m writing articles.”

Prompto can’t stop himself from laughing. “Really? No journalistic integrity?”

“Not a bit.” Dino’s foot bumps into Prompto’s. “I save it all for moments like this.”

Prompto’s cheeks feel hot enough to be an anti-daemon light themselves. “Moments like what?” He turns his hand so he can twist his fingers between Dino’s.

Dino clears his throat. “Well, with how often you keep talking about all the hunts you’re going on… I made you something.”

Prompto’s heart skips a beat. “You did?”

Dino nods and glances towards him. “I did. Remember how I, uh, asked Noctis to get that rock?”

Prompto nods. He remembers the bird, the gust of air as it took off. Feeling like he was going to die of fright. Truly, it was a great time and he never wants to do anything like it _ever_ again.

“Well, I’ve been working on making bracelets and rings and even a couple earrings from it.” Dino shrugs slightly. His feet move in the water beside Prompto’s. “So I made you something too.” He reaches into his jacket pocket. Keeps his hand there for a moment. “If you want it.”

Prompto squeezes Dino’s hand. “You really made something for me?”

“I really did.” Dino turns his head and grins at him. “But if you don’t want it-”

Prompto leans forward and kisses him. It’s the only thing he can think of doing, the only way he can get the bubbling emotions inside of his chest _out_.

For a moment he can feel Dino’s lips curling into a smile before Dino kisses him back. Like, _really_ back. With _tongue_ and his hand slipping around the back of Prompto’s neck and into his hair and-

Prompto pulls away before he gets too dizzy to breathe. Dino’s hand slides away.

“How are you so good at that?” Prompto mutters, shaking his head slightly.

“Practice.” Dino smiles and presses his lips against Prompto’s cheek. “Was that a yes?”

It takes Prompto a second to remember what Dino is talking about. “Yes.” He nods. “Please.”

Dino pulls a box from his pocket and passes it over. His other hand is still laced with Prompto’s.

Prompto doesn’t want to let go. He settles the box in his lap and carefully edges off the lid one-handed.

It’s a bracelet, the gem in it glittering purple under the light. A cuff bracelet, almost an inch wide. He glances up towards Dino.

“Your bracelets are lopsided,” Dino says softly. “I thought this would help even it out.”

Prompto stares down at the bracelet in his lap. There’s a swirl of emotions too chaotic for him to figure out racing through his chest. “Thank you.” He turns to see Dino staring at him. Like, _staring_.

Prompto bites at his bottom lip. He feels _naked_ under Dino’s gaze. He looks down at Dino’s nose, his lips-

He isn’t sure if Dino moves or he does. Dino’s mouth tastes like orange sorbet and something all _Dino-y_. Prompto clutches the box with one hand and squeezes Dino’s fingers with the other.

It’s almost too _much_ to be kissing like this when it’s what Prompto’s been missing for weeks. His heart is slamming into his throat with every frantic beat. Dino’s hand is back in Prompto’s hair, his thumb against Prompto’s cheek.

Prompto pulls away, his breathing uneven. “D-Dino.” He feels like he’s fallen off the pier. Like he’s drowning under the inky black waves lapping around his legs. The edges of the box are digging into his hand.

Dino rests his forehead against Prompto’s. “If you’re going to kiss me like that, we ought to get off the pier.”

“Why?” Prompto bites at his lip again.

“Because I’m not going to want to _stop_ kissing you.” Dino’s gaze flits towards Prompto’s.

Prompto bites his lip even _harder_. He wants to look away. He wants to keep looking at Dino’s eyes. They’re dark - the light is above Dino’s head - and he can see himself reflected in them.

“Okay.” Prompto closes his eyes and nods. “Then let’s get off the pier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak is for [Jakface](http://jakface.tumblr.com), who is awesome in at least a hundred different ways.  
> i don’t know a single thing about wine, but yodepalma (who is also super-duper awesome) spent a heap of time looking it up to help me out and liked the name Mourvèdre, so that’s what Dino’s drinking.
> 
> on the next thrilling episode of-  
> wait no-  
> anyway. next time: smut, i promise~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone kindly pointed out that prom stutters _way_ too much so i went back and fixed ~~most~~ some of those. ~~oops~~  
>  (the overuse of italics gets to stay, though. because i _really love italics_ , okay?)
> 
> also, i’ve been exceptionally lucky and two people have drawn some _seriously_ beautiful fanart which you can find here:  
> [dino & prom on the quay](http://mvntis.tumblr.com/post/158965405880/so-im-reading-this-amazing-fic-called-glitter) **(SFW)**  
> [dino/prom in the tub](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4cc88e03ea2decfeca67590fbe86c5f1/tumblr_oo5jqbpNOU1qigxf4o1_1280.png) **(SUPER NSFW)**  
> [dino/prom in the tub again](https://68.media.tumblr.com/26c34f565a04851813e095d524dc61d4/tumblr_oo5jqbpNOU1qigxf4o2_1280.png) **(still NSFW-ish)**  
> [dino & prom on the quay](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2164ffd006d0317a7cc7cc70337b239e/tumblr_oo5jqbpNOU1qigxf4o3_r1_540.png) **(SFW)**  
>  the last three are all by the very amazing [Jakface](http://jakface.tumblr.com/) ♥

Somewhere between the door and the bed the reality of what’s happening crashes into Prompto like a misfired ice spell. His hands freeze halfway through unbuttoning Dino’s shirt and he tears himself away from their kiss. His breath is coming in quick pants that ring in his ears as he watches Dino. Who is watching him, his hands around Prompto’s hips. He’d been about to lift Prompto’s shirt.

“I…” Prompto closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Ducks his head and tips it forward until it bumps against Dino’s collarbone. “I can’t.”

Dino’s warm hands slide up Prompto’s back. “Okay.” He rests his chin against the top of Prompto’s head.

For a few moments they stand like that, their breaths slowing and evening out. Prompto’s hands curl and uncurl against the back of Dino’s shirt, crumpling the fabric and smoothing it out. Dino keeps his hands on Prompto’s back, gently stroking with his fingers.

“I’m sorry for disappointing you,” Prompto mumbles, staring down at their boots. Scuffed and shiny. Part of him wants to run and hide in the bathroom. Okay, most of him.

Dino’s fingers stop. He takes a breath and lets it out slowly. “What makes you think I’m disappointed?” His voice is as quiet as Prompto’s.

“Well-” Prompto clears his throat. “I stopped.”

“Hmm.” Dino’s hands sweep up and down Prompto’s back. “That doesn’t disappoint me.”

“But-” Prompto swallows. “You were all… All…” His gaze catches on Dino’s belt and Prompto’s face turns red-hot.

Dino makes a soft sound. “Do you know what turns me on?” His voice is whisper-quiet.

Prompto shakes his head against Dino’s chest. He isn’t sure he can guess. What if it’s something weird like - well, okay, he doesn’t know like what, but still-

“When the person I’m with is enjoying themselves.” Dino’s hands slide around Prompto’s shoulders. He squeezes them gently. “Besides, I’m capable of getting off without making someone uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” Prompto breathes. His fingers clench in Dino’s shirt. The sound of Dino calling out his name is ringing in his ears. “Like, alone?”

Dino chuckles softly. “Sometimes.”

“Oh.” Prompto shifts his head. If he keeps staring at their feet his neck is going to ache, but if he looks up, Dino will be able to see how red his face is. “Like, in the shower?” His voice is muffled by Dino’s shoulder.

Dino’s arms circle around Prompto and tug him slightly closer. His voice tickles Prompto’s ear when he speaks. “If you want to know all the details, kitten, you just have to ask.”

Prompto wants to squirm away and hide. Except now he’s trapped. No, not trapped. Dino would let him go. The words are on the edge of his tongue, except saying it aloud is the _stupidest_ idea _ever_. He nods, barely, against Dino’s shoulder.

“Was that a yes?” Dino dips his head and brushes his lips against Prompto’s ear. “You want to hear?” His hands trace the tingling that races down Prompto’s spine.

Prompto shivers and presses closer, leaning against Dino’s chest.

“Well, since that wasn’t a no…” Dino smiles against Prompto’s ear. “Do you want to hear about how I stroke myself in the shower, under the hot water, my hand on the tiles for balance?” His voice is a low purr against Prompto’s ears. Every word makes Prompto’s spine shiver.

Prompto nuzzles his burning face against the cool cloth of Dino’s shirt. Gods, _yes_ , he wants to hear.

“Or about how I fuck myself on the bed?” Dino’s hands flatten against Prompto’s back, pulling him closer. “On my knees, with a hand around my cock and my fingers buried inside of me. Thinking about how you cried out my name when you came.” Dino exhales a hot breath against Prompto’s ear.

Prompto’s knees are weak. His hands clutch at Dino’s shirt as he buries his face against Dino’s neck. He can picture it, _hear_ it, and the images in his mind swirl and cascade around each other.

He wants it - all of it. _Gods_ , but he wants Dino.

“Or maybe you want to do more than just listen,” Dino whispers. “Maybe you want to watch.”

Prompto squirms against Dino. He only has to say one little word, but there’s a knot of fear in his throat. He licks his dry lips with a drier tongue and swallows. “Yes.” The word scratches his throat, barely making a sound. “ _Yes_.”

Dino makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. Fingers press against Prompto’s chin, turning his head.

Kissing. Prompto can handle kissing. Dino’s tongue slides between Prompto’s lips. He opens his mouth, his fingers tightening against Dino’s back. Gods, he could kiss Dino _forever_ and not get sick of it. Even if he does taste just the _tiniest_ bit like fish.

Dino’s hands skim over Prompto’s back, pulling them closer. Their hips bump into each other and Prompto gasps, right against - right _into_ \- Dino’s mouth.

Dino makes a humming noise in the back of his throat and presses harder against Prompto.

All the clothes in the way suddenly feel _really in the way_. Prompto squeezes a hand between them and fumbles with Dino’s buttons.

Dino chuckles and slides his hands over Prompto’s.

For a second fear curls in Prompto’s stomach. He did something _wrong_ , of course he did – but Dino’s hands just follow the line of buttons, undoing each one faster than Prompto was managing.

Dino’s skin is smooth and hot and Prompto doesn’t want to stop touching it. His hands roam over Dino like they have a mind of their own, back and forth and up and down. There’s a scar on Dino’s shoulder, an uneven line. Prompto’s fingers trace over it for a moment before sliding down Dino’s back. How is he so _warm_?

Dino takes a step backwards without breaking the kiss, tugging Prompto with him. He takes another step, and then a dozen more. They’re at the bed. Prompto tries _really hard_ not to think about that as Dino sinks down on the edge and tugs at Prompto’s belt.

Prompto pulls away from the kiss and takes a deep breath. Right. They’d kicked their shoes off at the door, so it’s not like he has to _worry_ about sitting in Dino’s lap. Except he’d be sitting in Dino’s lap, which is all kinds of worrying.

“What is it?” Dino’s hands rest _just_ above Prompto’s belt. He looks up at Prompto and smiles.

“N-Nothing.” Prompto takes another deep breath. It’s only awkward because he keeps thinking about it.

And because it’s awkward to balance his legs where they’re meant to be. Not that Dino _says_ anything. He just kisses Prompto and inches his hands lower and lower until-

Oh _Gods_ , Dino is squeezing his _ass_. Prompto squirms against Dino’s chest. His hands are resting on Dino’s shoulders, his fingers digging in every time Dino moves his tongue like _that_. He’s dizzy, and he’s not sure if the sound he can hear is the ocean waves breaking over the sand or the pounding of his own heart.

Dino pulls away and makes a little sighing noise. Prompto wants to think it’s a bad noise, but Dino is smiling at him and squeezing him closer.

“Still want to watch?” Dino shifts his hips and _grinds_ against Prompto.

His train of thought doesn’t just derail, it runs off a cliff and explodes. Prompto squirms, part of him wanting to grind right _back_ and the rest of him terrified to. “Yes,” he chokes out, his throat suddenly dry. “Please.”

Dino chuckles and gently kisses him, cupping Prompto’s face between his hands. “You don’t _have_ to say please, you know.”

“Sorry.” Prompto looks down and immediately looks away. He already _knows_ what Dino looks like, but it’s different in person. And he’s going to get all _naked_ in front of Prompto and-

His breath hitches and shudders out of him. Prompto ducks his head and buries his face against Dino’s neck. It’s nice and _safe_ there.

“Prompto?” Dino’s hands curl in Prompto’s hair. Not tugging him away, just resting there. Prompto snuggles harder against his neck. His face is on _fire_. Dino hums softly. “Would it help if I turned out the lights?”

Prompto nods against Dino’s neck. Except Dino has to _move_ from underneath him to get the lights off, he realises. But he doesn’t want to move. He squirms and takes a deep breath. Pulls away.

Dino’s thumb brushes Prompto’s cheek before he untangles himself and gets off the bed.

Prompto sits on the edge of the bed and takes a deep breath. There’s a lamp on the bedside cabinet, and he flicks it on just before Dino turns off the light.

The room is lit with a soft, yellowish glow. Prompto shifts, sits against the pillows. As long as he avoids looking at the shadowy corners, it’s fine. It will be fine.

Dino pauses by Prompto and tilts his head slightly. His hands drop to his belt, and Prompto can’t stop himself from watching as Dino unbuckles it. Slowly, like he _knows_ Prompto is staring. Which he is, and it’s _totally_ obvious and-

Prompto covers his face with his hands. Peeks between his fingers.

Dino chuckles softly and slides his belt free. Drops it carelessly to the floor. Brings his hands back and runs his thumb over the button to his pants. Lets his hand hover for a second before undoing it.

Prompto bites at his lip behind his hands. How can someone be so… so…

The sound of a zipper slowly being pulled sounds way too loud. Prompto’s breath sticks in his throat as Dino slowly – like, _slowly_ – starts edging his pants down. There is a _definite_ bulge in his underwear, and Prompto’s face feels hotter the more he stares at it, tracing the outline with his gaze.

Dino kicks his pants to the floor and steps out of them. Climbs into the bed above Prompto. He slides his hands under Prompto’s and shifts them away from his face, kissing and _kissing_ until Prompto can almost forget that Dino is _basically naked_ and _totally_ on top of him.

His hands squirm free and flutter like birds for a moment before settling tentatively on Dino’s back. Dino makes a noise that Prompto think is encouragement. His fingers edge down until they hit the soft edge of Dino’s underwear.

Prompto does his _very best_ at distracting Dino with kisses. His tongue darts into Dino’s mouth before he pulls it back. His heart is knocking at his ribs like it wants to break free. Dino’s hands slide around Prompto’s face, his thumbs on his cheeks and his fingers in Prompto’s hair.

Prompto tries to kiss Dino again, and Dino _presses_ against him. Oh _Gods_. Prompto’s breath feels like Dino is sucking it from his lungs. His fingers slide under the elastic waistband. Stop.

Dino. Naked. Right in front of him and _touching_ himself. Prompto presses his head back against the pillows, pulling away from the kiss.

Dino moves his head away and watches him. His eyes look dark in the dim light. Prompto could see his reflection in them if he looked. He doesn’t want to look. He closes his eyes and takes a breath.

“Are you nervous?” Dino asks in a soft voice.

Prompto nods without opening his eyes. His fingers feel trapped, pinned down by elastic.

“Hmm.” Dino rests his forehead against Prompto’s chin. His hair smells so _good_ that Prompto has to stop himself from burying his nose in it and inhaling like some _totally weird_ hair-sniffer. “Of what?”

Prompto licks his lips. Almost gets Dino’s hair up his nose. “I don’t know. You.” He opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling.

“What about me makes you nervous?” Dino lifts his head and looks Prompto right in the eyes.

Prompto looks away, towards the window. The curtains are drawn, spilling shadows _everywhere_. That’s almost worse than looking at Dino. “Everything?” He glances back and gives a weak smile.

Dino shakes his head slightly. “I suppose telling you that you don’t have to be nervous won’t help?”

Prompto mirrors the movement, shaking his head.

Dino’s thumb moves against Prompto’s cheek before he pulls his hands away. “Alright.” He leans back down and presses a kiss to the skin his thumb had just traced. Right under Prompto’s eye, on the corner of his cheekbone.

“Your freckles make a little star,” he murmurs as he lifts his head away. “Right there.” He kisses the spot again, and Prompto feels it all the way down his spine. His fingers clench before he remembers just _where_ they are.

Dino makes a noise in the back of his throat.

He rolls over on the bed, tugging Prompto with him. For a second it’s all an awkward tangle of limbs and hands and _everything_. Until Prompto is leaning over Dino, using his hands to hold himself up.

Dino leans up and closes his eyes. Prompto licks his lips before kissing him. Dino’s hands are roaming up and down his back. Making brief darts towards his ass before going back to his shoulders. It’s _almost_ making Prompto lose his mind.

Dino presses him down until their chests touch. Prompto’s hips buck slightly when he touches Dino by accident, and he can feel Dino smiling against the kiss.

“Maybe I should just get it over with in one swoop,” he teases, kissing along Prompto’s jaw. “Then you wouldn’t have anything to be nervous about.”

Prompto’s lips twitch. “I’d still be nervous,” he admits.

“Give me your hand?” Dino asks.

Prompto has a terrible idea of _why_ Dino wants his hand, but he shifts his weight and frees one anyway.

Dino curls his fingers around Prompto’s and brings their hands down to his underwear. Under the elastic, down against Dino’s hip. His skin is even warmer here. Prompto’s fingers twitch. It’s just a piece of cloth. All he has to do is tug it away. He _wants_ to tug it away. Dino’s fingers untangle from his.

Prompto bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. He _tugs_ at Dino’s underwear, and it practically disappears from under his hand. Oh. Right. Dino’s _other_ hand, which isn’t on Prompto's back anymore.

Dino. Naked. Prompto shifts and rolls back onto the bed, lying face up. He’s afraid to open his eyes. It’d be like staring into the sun, and he doesn’t want to go blind.

Dino chuckles beside him. The bed moves as Dino shifts.

Prompto looks from under his eyelashes. Dino’s on his side, watching him.

“Well.” Dino draws the word out as he grins. “If you’ve got no objections, I’ll just get started all by myself.”

Prompto doesn’t have any objections. He squeezes his eyes shut.

The bed shifts back and forth. There’s rustling and all kinds of sounds Prompto can’t exactly figure out. The click of a bottle lid, which is enough to make Prompto turn on his side and peek.

Lube. Oh. And Dino’s lying on a towel that hadn’t been on the bed before. Which makes sense, given the lube. Right.

Dino settles down on his side like he’s got nothing better to do. One hand goes under his head, and the other – the one that’s a little shiny with lube – hovers in the air for a moment before curling around his cock.

Prompto bites his lip. It looks even _better_ in person, but he doesn’t want to stare – but _Gods_ , he wants to stare. Dino’s hand is moving lazily up and down. Slowly. Like he wants Prompto watching every movement. And Dino’s cock is as nice-looking as the rest of him. Smooth. Prompto bites his lip even harder. Of _course_ it is. Even his pubes are nice and trimmed and _pretty_.

He feels like he ought to say something. Maybe it would be less awkward if he _said_ something, instead of lying fully clothed beside Dino. Naked Dino. Prompto bites at his lip again and shifts. The box with the bracelet digs into his thigh, and Prompto shifts again. He takes the box out of his pocket and moves it to the table behind him, feeling with his fingers.

It’s not like he can look away from Dino, after all.

Prompto glances up towards Dino’s face. He’s watching him, his eyes half-closed. He’s smiling, too, a soft curve of his lips. Prompto covers his face with his hands.

Dino chuckles softly. “There’s better uses for your hands, you know.”

Prompto peeks out from behind his fingers. “W-What?”

Dino grins at him. “Yeah. You could lend me one.” He winks.

Prompto groans and presses his face against his palms. He should have seen that coming. He _really_ should have.

Dino chuckles and touches his dry hand to Prompto’s hair. “It was too easy to resist.”

“You’re horrible,” Prompto mutters. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath before moving his hands away from his face.

Dino’s hand is still moving in steady strokes. Prompto bites at his bottom lip as he watches, his cock stiffening in his pants. Gods, he doesn’t know if he wants to touch himself or Dino. Or both. Or have Dino touch him. He bites his lip harder and hisses out a breath of pain.

Dino’s hand moves down his face, a thumb brushing over his lip. “You’ll bite right through it, you know.”

Prompto presses a kiss to Dino’s thumb. “Shut up.”

Dino closes his eyes and caresses Prompto’s cheek. “You don’t want to hear?”

Prompto squirms. Inches a little closer. “You’re not making any noise.” Not much, at least. Just heavier breathing, which is enough to make Prompto feel like it’s a little harder to breathe.

Dino smiles and slowly opens his eyes. “You could change that,” he murmurs.

Prompto swallows. Looks down at Dino’s hand. His cock is glistening with lube, slick and terrifying. Super-duper _terrifying_. He looks up. Dino’s eyes are closed. The shadows from his eyelashes stretch down his cheeks.

Prompto wriggles across the bed, inching closer and closer until he can lean his head forward and kiss Dino.

Dino smiles for a moment before sliding his tongue against Prompto’s. The kiss is all _wet_ and a little messy, but it makes Dino’s breath catch. His hand slides around Prompto’s neck and his fingers tangle in Prompto’s hair.

And when Prompto’s hand trembles and lands on Dino’s like a butterfly, Dino’s breath _stops_.

Which is fine, because Prompto can’t breathe either, and if he’s going to die at least he’ll die with Dino. It’s nicer than facing death alone, right?

For a second, Prompto doesn’t move. Dino doesn’t move either, which makes Prompto’s heart hang in his chest. Dino takes a deep breath and kisses Prompto, which distracts him enough to suck in a breath. Prompto’s heart is pounding and Dino’s fingers are moving and oh _Gods_ , Prompto is finally touching him. Like, _really_ touching him.

There’s been a poster on his wall for almost as long as he can remember. The first step is the hardest. Not that he should be thinking about his bedroom when his fingers are curling around Dino’s cock. Except if he thinks about how hot and hard and _wet_ and velvet-soft Dino’s cock is, Prompto thinks he might explode. Literally.

Okay, figuratively. He’s pretty sure he can’t come from touching someone _else’s_ dick, after all. Even if it _is_ Dino's.

Dino makes a noise in the back of his throat as Prompto starts moving his hand. It’s a _little_ like jerking off, except it’s also nothing like jerking off. Prompto keeps his eyes squeezed shut, determinedly not thinking about it.

Dino’s breath fans out over his face. They’re forehead-to-forehead. Prompto swallows and readjusts his grip. Dino’s _bigger_ than him – of course he is – but not by as much as Prompto expected. And the lube makes everything really slippery. Prompto isn’t used to it. Isn’t used to _any_ of it.

But if he moves his hand _just_ so, Dino’s hips jerk slightly towards him and his breath catches. And if Prompto squeezes his fingers around the head of Dino’s cock, Dino lets out a little gasping moaning noise. Prompto squirms a little closer and bites at his lip as he experiments.

Dino’s fingers lace through his. Prompto opens his eyes, his skin suddenly cold. Dino’s eyes are half-open, watching him. He moves his hand, taking Prompto’s with it.

Prompto’s heart stops and skitters in his chest like a chocobo on ice. Dino’s _watching_ him. Guiding his hand. The more he lets Dino move his fingers, the louder Dino’s noises become.

“S’good,” Dino murmurs. He leans forward and kisses Prompto, all messy and gasping.

“Is it?” Prompto feels his cheeks flame. It _feels_ like it should be good – his cock is _straining_ to be touched in the same way. He’d probably come in under a minute if it was Dino touching him like this. If Dino touched him.

Dino hums and jerks his hips. Prompto’s hand closes reflexively, _squeezing_.

Dino moans. He _definitely_ moans. Prompto squirms even closer. He wants Dino to touch him, _really_ wants to, but the lights are still on and it’d be too distracting anyway and the only thing better than having Dino touch him would be making Dino come.

Prompto tilts his head and kisses Dino, his hand moving faster. Dino’s fingers slide out from between his. It’s him, it’s _all_ him. Every noise Dino makes is because of _him_.

Prompto feels a little drunk, and _very_ dizzy. Like he’s got superpowers, like he’s Noctis, warping all over the place, except _better_.

Dino’s hips buck, like he’s fucking Prompto’s hand. Prompto squeezes harder, his thumb grazing over the head of Dino’s cock for a moment. He squeezes a little harder, and Dino moans, right into Prompto’s mouth.

 _Fuck_. Prompto wants to moan right back, but his throat is dry and he can’t even _breathe_. His hand moves faster, up and down, and Dino’s breathing changes to match his movements, coming out in gasps. They’re not even _kissing_ anymore. Not really. Prompto slides his tongue against Dino’s, _trying_ to kiss him before he gets distracted again.

The kiss only lasts for a few seconds before Dino pulls away. “Gods, Prompto,” he groans. His fingers are pressing against the back of Prompto’s head.

Prompto moves his hand a little faster, squeezes a little harder. He’d come from this if it was his cock under his hand. Dino moans, his hips jerking.

“Harder,” Dino murmurs against Prompto’s mouth. “Make me come, Prompto.”

Prompto’s cock twitches in his pants. He squeezes his hand a little harder, moves it just a _tiny_ bit faster. His wrist is sore, but he doesn’t even _care_. Dino is going to come, right in Prompto’s hand. _He’s_ going to make Dino come. His stomach tightens as he shudders.

“Prompto,” Dino breathes.

Prompto swallows. “Dino,” he chokes out. Dino’s hips jerk. “Dino, Dino.”

Dino moans. “Gods, yes, Prompto.” He leans forward and kisses Prompto.

It only lasts a second or two, though, before Dino is crying out, his cock twitching under Prompto’s hand. Prompto takes a second to realise _why_ , like he’s the one that came and can’t remember how to do anything. His hand slows. Stops. Falls away.

For a moment neither of them move. Prompto’s pretty sure his heart is going to explode if it keeps pounding so fast.

Dino is breathing hard, his forehead against Prompto’s. “Gods,” he mutters. Swallows.

Prompto swallows too. “That… That was _really_ sexy,” he mumbles, tilting his head down slightly so Dino can’t stare at his blushing face.

“I’m glad you think so.” Dino kisses the top of Prompto’s head. “I don’t suppose you’d let me return the favour?”

Prompto’s heart freezes. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head slightly. “I – The lights…” His mumble trails off. It’s not even a good _excuse_ , and how can he act so shy when Dino’s _naked_ in front of him and-

Dino shifts and kisses Prompto’s forehead. His lips are warm and _nice_ against Prompto’s skin. “You don’t want me to see?” He asks softly.

Prompto nods. “Y-Yeah.” He feels like squirming his way off the bed and all the way into the bathroom. Sleeping in the bathtub. Never coming out ever again. Like a caterpillar that doesn’t turn into a butterfly.

Dino hums softly. “You know, I might have just the thing.” He moves his hand out from behind Prompto’s head and rolls away.

Prompto wipes his hand against the towel while Dino rummages in his bedside cabinet. He’s curious, but he’s not about to _ask_. Besides, this way he gets to stare at Dino’s ass. Which, as expected, is as _pretty_ as the rest of him. Stupid, perfect _sexy_ Dino.

Dino rolls back over with a grin and something black in his hand. “See?”

Prompto blinks at it. “Um?”

Dino grins harder and lets the cloth dangle from his fingers. It looks like a _scarf_ \- “It’s a blindfold,” Dino explains. “If I was wearing it, I wouldn’t be able to see a thing.”

“Oh.” Prompto blinks. “ _Oh_.” His breath feels like it’s been sucked out of his lungs. “Y-You’d… That’s…” He covers his face with his hands and tries to remember how to breathe. It feels like an impossible task around Dino.

“Seriously.” Dino inches closer. “You can’t see a thing. Want me to prove it?” He holds up the blindfold.

“No!” Prompto shakes his head. It’d be _dark_ and he wouldn’t be able to escape it and it would be _awful_. He swallows. “I… I trust you.” He closes his eyes. Admitting it makes him feel more naked than if he’d just taken his clothes off.

The bed shifts and there’s a flash of darker black against his eyelids. Dino is kissing him, soft and all _sweet,_ like Prompto said just the right thing. Which is ridiculous, because it’s _Dino_ that says the right things, that makes Prompto’s heart flutter.

Dino breaks away from the kiss and smiles down at him. “So is there anything you don’t want me to do?”

Prompto squirms against the pillows. “Um?” He doesn’t even know what Dino _wants_ to do. And if he can’t see all of Prompto’s stretch-marks, then it won’t be so bad to have him touching him, right? “I’ll… tell you?”

Dino kisses him. “Okay.” He grins down at Prompto in a way that makes him want to squirm away.

He resists the urge, watches as Dino puts the blindfold around his eyes and ties it at the back of his head.

“You really can’t see?” Prompto bites at his bottom lip. It's sore from all the biting. And the kissing.

“I really can’t.” Dino smiles towards him. “Promise.”

Prompto waves his fingers in front of Dino’s face. Sticks out his tongue. Dino doesn’t react to any of it, and Prompto nods. Which Dino _also_ can’t see. He’s an idiot. “Okay.”

Dino’s hands reach out and tentatively cup his face. Draws him in for another kiss, one that stretches on and on until Prompto is squirming under Dino, his breath coming in gasps.

Dino chuckles softly as he pulls away, kissing down Prompto’s neck. “So I can touch you?” He asks in a low voice.

Prompto nods. Considers smacking himself in the face. “Yes,” he whispers, feeling shy and red and hot all over.

Dino’s hands skim down Prompto’s sides, stopping at his hips. Tracing their way back up, over his shirt, light and teasing. “What about your clothes?” Dino asks, his lips brushing against Prompto’s ear and sending shivers down his spine.

“What about them?” Prompto’s voice cracks. He clears his throat. At least Dino can’t see how red he’s getting.

“Can I take them off?” Dino’s hands slide under the hem of Prompto’s shirt, toying with it.

“Yes?” Prompto tries not to squirm. “You don’t have to ask about _everything_ , you know-“

“I want to,” Dino grins and kisses him, light and teasing. “I like hearing you say yes to me.”

Prompto’s hands fly up and clutch at Dino’s shoulders. “T-That’s…” he trails off and squeezes his eyes shut.

Dino kisses down Prompto’s neck, light and wet and _brushy_ and every one makes Prompto squirm and clutch harder. Dino’s hands slide up under his shirt, stop on his belt buckle. Prompto’s breath catches in his throat, but then Dino’s hands move upwards, taking his shirt with them.

Prompto can’t even remember the last time he was naked in front of someone else. It’s not like Dino can see – he better _not_ be able to see – but it still makes him want to hide under the covers. He sits up and lets Dino tug his shirt away. The air feels cool against his skin, which is a welcome change from how _hot_ he feels.

Dino kisses him and slips his hands down Prompto’s chest. His thumbs rub against Prompto’s nipples, tracing circles until Prompto arches his back and _whines_.

“Too much?” Dino asks, kissing Prompto’s jawline.

“N-No,” Prompto shakes his head. “It just… kinda tickles.”

Dino hums softly and moves his hands further down until they’re resting on Prompto’s hips. “Okay.”

He bows his head and kisses a line from Prompto’s neck to his stomach. Stops. Kisses his way back up until he finds Prompto’s lips and slides his tongue between them.

Prompto _definitely_ wants to squirm away. The ends of the blindfold brush against his face when Dino moves his head away.

Unfair. He digs his fingertips against Dino’s shoulders as he kisses back down Prompto’s chest. Stomach. _Oh_. He stops right at Prompto’s belt and lifts his head.

“Can I?” He asks, and his voice is a little huskier than it was before.

“Yes.” Prompto’s voice cracks and he clears his throat. “Yes.”

Dino unbuckles his belt. Slides the zipper down. Prompto’s heart hammers into his throat and sticks there. He can’t _breathe_ , and Dino is sliding his pants down. Prompto lifts his hips to help. For a second it’s kind of awkward as Prompto kicks his pants off from around his ankles. Until he completely forgets to be awkward, because Dino is palming his cock through his underwear and Prompto’s breath comes out in a gasp.

Dino hums softly and kisses Prompto’s stomach, right above the elastic of his underwear. Tugs his underwear down, his hand curling around Prompto’s cock – oh _Gods_ – and then stops, tilting his head towards Prompto.

“Is this okay?” He asks, and Prompto is _pretty sure_ Dino is grinning. Evilly. Because he’s evil.

Prompto squirms. Twists his hands around the ends of the blindfold. “What do _you think_?” He mutters.

Dino huffs out a laugh _right over_ Prompto’s cock, and the warm air makes his skin burst out in goosebumps, makes his hands fly open and tremble as he clutches at air. Dino settles himself between Prompto’s thighs and kisses his way up along one of them and Prompto’s skin feels like it’s going to shiver right off his body.

“D-Dino,” Prompto chokes out, squirming against the bed. It _tickles_ , especially with Dino’s hair brushing against his skin.

Dino keeps kissing, edging up and up and then _stopping_ right before he kisses where Prompto wants him to. Like, _really super wants_ him to. He shifts his hips, wriggling against the bed. His erection is hard enough to _hurt_ and Dino is being an _evil tease_ and-

“What about this?” Dino asks, curling his hand around the base of Prompto’s cock. He slides his lips over the head, hot and _wet_ and _oh Gods_ -

Prompto’s hips buck upwards before he can stop himself. A sound escapes his throat, something between a moan and a gasp and _entirely embarrassingly awful_. Prompto twists his head into the pillows as Dino’s tongue slowly swirls around the head of his cock.

Dino stops and squeezes his fingers gently. “Well?”

Prompto wants to kick him. Right in the face. He clears his throat. “Can’t you _tell_?” His fingers find the ends of the blindfold and grip onto it. He needs something to hold on to.

Dino chuckles and plants a sloppy kiss against Prompto’s stomach. “I like hearing it.”

Prompto’s scowl doesn’t even get the chance to form properly. Dino’s lips close around him again, sucking gently. Prompto gasps into the pillow, twists his hands tighter around the blindfold. He wants to twine his fingers through Dino’s hair, but he’s afraid he’d end up hurting him. Because – oh _no-_

Dino does something with his tongue that makes Prompto’s toes curl and his thighs squeeze. Dino makes a noise in the back his throat. A questioning noise.

“Dino,” Prompto whimpers into the pillow. He’s not even sure if he was loud enough for Dino to hear him.

Dino’s free hand edges down, runs along his thigh. Comes back up, his nails scraping ever-so-slightly against the delicate skin. Prompto makes a strangled noise that turns into a _definite_ moan when Dino does that tongue thing again.

“Dino, _please_ ,” Prompto whispers.

Dino hums quietly. His hand moves away. The fingers curling around his cock begin to move in rhythm with Dino’s mouth. Which is sliding up and down, _sucking_ and making wet noises that are practically _echoing_ around the room. Prompto’s hips jerk, his hands sliding into Dino’s hair.

There’s no way he’ll be able to last if Dino keeps doing that, but Dino won’t _stop_ and it’s the worst-best thing he’s ever experienced in his entire _life_ and-

Dino’s tongue twirls around the tip of his cock as Dino _sucks_ and it’s too much, way too _much_ -

“No-“ Prompto gasps out.

Dino pulls his head away. The air feels cool against his exposed cock. “Are you okay?”

Prompto squirms, his hips bucking. “No - I mean – yes, _Gods,_ don’t stop-“

Dino’s mouth closes over him and Prompto’s hands clench in Dino’s hair, twisting it between his fingers.

He lets out another gasp as Dino’s tongue swirls around him. “Dino, Dino I’ll _come_ ,” he whimpers, his fingers tugging at Dino’s hair. Admitting it is less embarrassing than _not_ admitting it.

Dino hums. Prompto can feel the vibrations through his cock. He tugs harder at Dino’s hair, but Dino just keeps _sucking_ , like that’s exactly what he wants, Prompto’s come splashing down his throat.

Thinking about it is the _worst_ idea. Dino bobs his head and Prompto can _feel_ his orgasm building around him, tight in his stomach. He gives up on trying to pull Dino’s head away. On trying to smother his voice by turning his head into the pillow. He can’t _breathe_.

He looks down and wishes he hadn’t. Dino’s blindfold hasn’t moved an inch, a stark line of black against his face, cutting across his ash-blond hair. And his mouth sliding up and _over_ Prompto’s cock like it’s best thing in the entire _world_. Prompto’s breath comes out in a moan.

Dino somehow manages to suck _harder_ , and just like that, Prompto slides over the edge. He cries out – _way too loudly_ – and Dino’s hands slide around Prompto’s ass, _pushing_ his cock further down Dino’s throat. Prompto’s hands are gripping Dino’s hair hard enough to make his knuckles hurt. His orgasm rushes through him like a tidal wave, hot and _everywhere_ and way too _much_.

Dino swallows, and Prompto’s cock twitches. _Fuck_. Dino gently sucks as he slides his mouth over Prompto’s cock one last time, letting it go and kissing the tip.

Prompto shivers. “D-Dino-“

“Shh.” Dino kisses his hip softly.

Prompto shivers and tugs at Dino’s hair. This time it works, and Dino slides up the bed until they’re lying side-by-side. Prompto buries his face against Dino’s neck, trying to calm his racing heart. Failing miserably.

Dino’s arms wrap around Prompto’s back, pulling him close. “If I didn’t think you’d mind, I’d kiss you.” Dino plants a kiss to Prompto’s hair.

Prompto squirms. Kissing when Dino just… His spine tingles at the idea of it. He _wants_ to be witty and cool and say something like ‘So kiss me, then,’ but he settles for lifting his head and kissing the corner of Dino’s mouth.

Dino smiles and leans his head forward. Bumps their noses together. Kisses Prompto’s cheek. Finds his mouth and kisses him, slow and careful.

It tastes like _salt_ and it’s _kind of gross_ , but not enough to make Prompto want to _stop_ kissing him. Not until he feels dizzy, like he’s run up a dozen flights of stairs.

“Does kissing always feel like that?” He mutters, curling his hands against Dino’s back and stroking the smooth skin.

“Like what?” Dino nuzzles closer, making a tangle of their feet.

“Like you’re falling.” Prompto whispers.

He can hear Dino’s breath hitch. His slow exhale. “Only if you’re lucky,” he says slowly. He gently presses his lips against Prompto’s. “Which I am.”

Prompto’s face lights on fire. He squirms, ends up pressing his cock against Dino’s. He whimpers and jerks away. “W-We should c-clean up!” Otherwise he’ll get hard _again_ and never want to sleep, and he’s so tired he’s going to fall _down_.

Dino chuckles softly. “You can change in the bathroom, and I’ll clean up the bed.” He touches Prompto’s cheek with warm fingers. “Deal?”

“Okay.” Prompto nods. Realises Dino can’t see it. Seriously, he's an _idiot_.

He slides awkwardly off the bed, almost tripping over his underwear, still around an ankle. He tugs them up and flushes as he remembers. “I um. Forgot my pyjamas.”

Dino chuckles softly. “Borrow some of mine.”

Prompto turns in time to see Dino waving towards the dresser. “You don’t mind?”

“Definitely not.” Dino turns back and smiles at him. “I bet you’ll make them look adorable.”

Prompto flushes as he crosses and gingerly slides open a drawer. It takes him a second to figure out what are pyjamas and what aren’t. Well. He’s pretty sure he got it right. Even Dino’s sleepwear is stylish. Prompto shakes his head as he crosses towards the bathroom. Stops. Turns back.

He snatches the box off the bedside cabinet. Crosses back and switches on the bathroom light. Closes the door and locks it, leans his forehead against the cool wood.

Gods, Dino’s _amazing_.

 

He doesn’t risk a shower – not when he’d probably fall asleep in it. Just a warm washcloth to wipe away all the… Well. And brushing his teeth. His bag is still in here from earlier, thankfully. He glances at his reflection, trying to find the cluster of freckles Dino likes so much, but they all look the same to him. He makes a face at himself before spitting out the foam.

His fingers edge around his bracelets. The one Dino made is wide enough – but what if it _moves_ in his sleep, what if Dino _notices_ …

Prompto tugs off one bracelet, setting it down on the counter with a loud clink. And then another, and another, until his wrists are bare and pale under the light. Maybe he ought to find some tanner or something, to even out his skintone. He studies his pale wrists, turning them this way and that. Well.

He slides the bracelet Dino made over his right wrist. It fits like it was _made_ for him. Which, well, it was. Prompto takes a deep breath and rubs at his skin. It will be fine. It will _definitely_ be fine.

 

When he comes back out, in Dino’s borrowed pants and the t-shirtiest shirt he could find, Dino is wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers. _Black_ boxers. Prompto swallows as he inches closer. He feels over-dressed.

“I was right.” Dino smiles and moves the blankets away on Prompto’s side of the bed. “You do look adorable.”

“Shut up.” Prompto mumbles as he slides into the bed. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Because I was waiting for you.” Dino slides under the covers on his side and stretches. Yawns.

“Won’t you get cold?” Prompto fingers the edge of the silver cuff. It’s _weird_ , not to be touching leather.

“Not when I’m snuggled up to you.” Dino teases. He edges across the bed until their arms are touching. “Can I?”

Prompto rolls onto his side and looks at Dino’s necklace. The light from the lamp is bouncing off it, making it glitter. “Will you keep the light on?” He whispers.

“All night.” Dino leans forward and kisses Prompto’s forehead. “Don’t worry.”

Prompto edges his gaze up to Dino’s nose. “Who said I’m worrying?”

“I did.” Dino teases. His hands find Prompto’s and he squeezes them. “You’re allowed to look at me, you know.”

“W-What?” Prompto looks up. Meets Dino’s gaze and looks down.

“I’ll even stare at the lamp and not you,” Dino grins. “Then you can stare all you like without me knowing.”

“You’re too gorgeous to look at,” Prompto mutters towards Dino’s collarbone. “I’ll go blind.”

“No you won’t.” Dino kisses his forehead. “I’ll close my eyes.”

“That doesn’t help _me_ ,” Prompto points out. But his gaze flicks upwards.

Dino’s eyes are closed. He looks like he’s sleeping, like he’s carved out of stone. Prompto snuggles closer. Dino is so handsome it hurts to look at him. He even has a little smattering of freckles across his nose, over his cheeks. He makes _freckles_ sexy, which is super unfair.

Dino’s eyes slit open. Prompto’s cheeks warm, but he doesn’t look away. “Enjoying the view?”

“Yes,” Prompto admits softly. “I could stare all night.” He yawns, covering his mouth with his hand.

Dino’s eyes flick towards his wrist. Prompto freezes, but he’s safe. It’s the bracelet. Nothing else.

“You’re wearing it,” Dino says quietly.

“Well, yeah?” Prompto wants to move his hand, but Dino catches it between his. “You made it for me.”

Dino hums softly. Moves Prompto’s hand and kisses the inside of his wrist, where the cuff is open to expose his skin.

Prompto shivers. “Do it again,” he breathes.

Dino kisses Prompto’s wrist, soft and gentle. Once, twice, three times.

Prompto’s spine is tingling enough to make him squirm. He pushes against Dino, tangling their legs together. Bumping their hips into each other.

Dino lets his hand go and slides his around Prompto’s waist, tugging him closer. Prompto slides his hand over Dino’s hips. His other hand is squished between them, a little awkwardly. Maybe he’s doomed to _always_ be a little awkward.

“G’night,” Prompto mumbles, his forehead against Dino’s. He’s all warm and safe and Dino is _snuggling_ him like he’s a stuffed animal.

“Goodnight, kitten.” Dino nuzzles even closer.

Prompto yawns, uses his awkward hand to cover his mouth.

Dino yawns too, pressing his mouth against the back of Prompto’s hand. “Look what you did,” Dino mumbles.

“You started it,” Prompto mumbles back. “You kept me–“ He stops and yawns again – “awake.”

“Worth it.” Dino kisses the back of Prompto’s hand. “Besides, we can sleep in.”

Prompto mumbles against his hand. Dino gently tugs it away from his face and kisses him, soft and chaste. A goodnight kiss.

For a minute, as he slides into sleep, Prompto wonders if he might die of happiness. If his heart will just give up trying to hold all his feelings and burst in his chest. If that’s why his heart feels like someone’s gripping it hard enough to hurt.

 

He wakes up slowly. He’s still tangled in Dino, their arms and legs everywhere around each other. Dino’s hair is against his face, tickling his nose. Maybe that’s what woke him up. Prompto squints towards the clock on Dino’s side of the bed. It is _way_ too early to be awake. He tightens his arm around Dino’s chest and thinks nice, sleepy thoughts. How it’s warm and _nice_ and Dino’s fingers are curled up around his shirt and his hair like he doesn’t want to let go. How Dino’s breath is warm against his collarbone, even and slow. If he had his camera, or even his phone, he’d take a photo with his eyes closed. Then he could stretch this minute out forever.

Dino makes a mumbling noise and presses closer against Prompto.

Yeah. This is just perfect. Prompto snuggles closer and lets himself fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me about a week longer to write than i would've liked (because persona 5 came out and ~~it’s been 84 years~~ i’ve been waiting a _while_ for that game)  
>  i didn't really _want_ to split this chapter, but i figured it'd be better to throw what i have up now and write the rest as soon as i can! also, it _did_ end up a little long, i guess? i get kinda... wordy sometimes, sorry ^^;;
> 
> (dino keeps breath mints or something in his bedside cabinet, right next to the lube. it's not as good as brushing his teeth, but he just wants to _snuggle_ afterwards, okay?)
> 
> (also my summary feels awfully outdated and just... kind of awful. if anyone has any suggestions i'd love to hear them! i am _really freakin' bad_ at summaries)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean it’s _june_ it was april like two weeks ago, right? right??!
> 
> ... anyway this got kinda wordy. i couldn't help myself, promno are just _so damn cute_ that every time i went to write a scene change i wrote them being adorable instead. whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The next time Prompto wakes up he’s alone in the bed. For a second he panics, his skin feeling cold and shivery. But the bathroom door is closed, and there’s the sound of running water. Prompto settles back down against the pillows with a huffed sigh of relief. Dino didn’t run away. Prompto traces the edges of his bracelet with his fingertips. It didn’t move in his sleep. He rolls over under the covers, trying to find the last bits of warmth Dino left behind.

His pillow smells good. Like, _really_ good. Prompto can’t stop himself from burying his face in it and inhaling. That citrus-y cologne and something kind of _spicy_ and all Dino-y. Prompto hugs the pillow to his face, curling around it. He has to _leave_ tomorrow but he wants to stay in this bed _forever_.

But Noctis needs him. Prompto considers finding his phone in his discarded pants. He ought to – what if something’s happened, what if they’ve tried calling. But the water stops in the bathroom and Prompto’s breath sticks in his throat. His heart flutters around his chest.

He’s barely gotten himself back under control when Dino comes out from the bathroom. Wearing a towel. Barely. Prompto bites his lip, trying not to stare. Fails at trying not to stare.

“Morning,” Dino says as he crosses the room. His skin is glistening wet. His hair drips warm water as he bends over and kisses Prompto’s nose. “You’re on my side of the bed, you know.”

Prompto shuffles away. Forgets to let go of the pillow. Shoves it towards Dino as he climbs back under the covers.

“You’re all _wet_ -“ Prompto protests.

Dino kisses him. He’s all minty and Prompto is all _gross_ and he wants to pull away because how can Dino stand kissing someone all morning-breathy-

Except Dino is sliding closer, kissing Prompto like he’s been wanting to for hours, _days_. The way Prompto wants to kiss _him_. He slides an arm under Prompto’s neck, presses his other hand against Prompto’s back, tugging him closer until they’re pressing right against each other and-

Prompto pulls away, his breath coming in quick gasps. “Dino, I-“

Dino nuzzles against him. “Mmm?” He kisses Prompto’s collarbone.

Prompto really _did_ have something important to say. It’s just that Dino sucks at the skin on his neck and he completely forgets everything. Because _wow_. Dino does it _again_ and Prompto presses against him, his hand sliding up Dino’s damp back and the other lying awkwardly between them. Again. He really is cursed.

“You know,” Dino murmurs between kisses, “we could stay in bed all day.”

Prompto squirms. He feels as though his _entire_ body is blushing. Memories from the night before cascade through his mind in a tangled jumble. Prompto hides his face against Dino’s arm. How is he even supposed to go out - in _public_ \- when every time he looks at Dino he blushes and thinks about him _naked_? And _moaning_?

“But,” Dino says, and for a second Prompto’s heart freezes in panic. Dino’s going to kick him out, Prompto did something _wrong_ \- “I did want to take you on a stroll along the beach. I thought you might like to take some pictures.” He shifts position to kiss the top of Prompto’s head. “What do you think?” He wriggles down the bed and kisses the tip of Prompto’s nose.

“S’hard to think when you do that,” Prompto mumbles, looking down at Dino’s throat.

“What about this, then?” Dino grins wickedly before bending his head and kissing Prompto again.

Prompto’s hands reach up to clutch at Dino’s shirt, except he’s not _wearing one_ , the _jerk_. They settle against his chest, instead, lying flat against Dino’s warm skin. He can feel Dino’s heart thudding under his fingers.

Prompto pulls away before the kissing gets too much. “You’re terrible,” he murmurs. He nuzzles against Dino’s neck.

“Terribly awesome?” Dino idly strokes Prompto’s back with one hand.

Prompto snorts. His face turns into instant _lava_. Oh _Gods_ , he ruins _everything_ -

Dino presses closer to him, tangling their legs together. Prompto’s not entirely sure what happened to the towel. He’s not sure he _cares_. “And you’re terribly precious.” He presses a kiss to Prompto’s hair.

“M’not,” Prompto mumbles.

“Are too.” Dino wriggles down the bed to look Prompto in the eyes. “Especially to me.”

Prompto looks away. Chews at his bottom lip. Looks back up. “Really?”

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” Dino smiles gently at him.

Prompto buries his face against Dino’s neck. “Shut up,” he mumbles against Dino’s skin.

Dino chuckles and snuggles closer. “What if I don’t?”

Prompto untangles a foot and lightly kicks Dino’s shin.

Dino chuckles louder. “Good answer.”

Prompto swallows and tilts his head back. Dino is smiling at him, his expression soft. “I-” He clears his throat. Looks down at Dino’s necklace. “M-Me too.”

Dino pulls Prompto tighter against his chest. “I know.” His voice is quiet.

Prompto huffs out a breath. It isn’t _fair_ that Dino knows something before Prompto’s even figured it out. He idly traces shapes against Dino’s spine. Dino’s right, it _is_ nice staying in bed. But he can hear the ocean crashing against the sand, can almost _see_ how the waves would look through his camera.

“Dino?” Prompto mumbles, squirming back enough to glance at Dino’s face.

“Mmm?” Dino smiles. He looks half-asleep. _Content_.

“Can we get breakfast first?” Prompto isn’t sure what he looks like. Probably all mussy-haired and _gross_.

“We can even get room service,” Dino teases. He kisses the corner of Prompto’s mouth. “Then we can stay in bed _longer_.”

Prompto makes a face. “Maybe _you_ can. I need a shower.”

Dino whines softly. “Isn’t it enough that I had one?”

Prompto shakes his head and smiles. “That doesn’t make _me_ clean.”

Dino grins and rolls on top of Prompto, rubbing his still-damp hair against Prompto’s chest. “Clean by association!”

Prompto giggles and squirms. “No, Dino, you’re horrible-” He’s too ticklish for this. He can’t even _breathe_.

Dino lifts his head and stares down at Prompto like he’s about to say something.

Prompto’s breathing is ragged, and his face is bright red, he just _knows_ it. He bites at his bottom lip, waiting for Dino to speak.

Dino shakes his head and scrambles off him. “I suppose the faster I let you shower the faster you come back,” Dino says as he settles back on the pillows.

“Right.” Prompto nods. Disappointment twists through him, even though he doesn’t have any idea what Dino wanted to say. His fingers brush against his wrist as he untangles himself from the sheets. If it’s not that, then what?

 

The shower is _amazing_. Ignis would probably call it luxurious. Prompto doesn’t want to get out from under the hot water. Last night he’d been too tired and nervous to appreciate it. Now he’s only nervous. He washes his hair with Dino’s shampoo just for another excuse to stay in there longer.

And maybe it’s an excuse to smell like Dino. It’s definitely better than daemon guts and gunpowder.

He finally gets out of the shower when his fingers get all wrinkly and _icky_. Dino probably thinks Prompto is _avoiding_ him.

The thought hurries him through dressing and brushing his teeth. His fingers linger over the bracelets still by the sink. Dino didn’t move them. His wrists feel naked, but he _likes_ wearing something Dino made for him. Sure, the Crownsguard made his outfit for him too, but that was because of _Noctis_. And Dino’s bracelet… that’s just because of Prompto. Right?

He chews at his lip without realising his mouth is still full of toothpaste foam. He hurriedly spits it out and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. This is hopeless. _He’s_ hopeless.

 

Dino’s rearranged the bed while Prompto was in the shower. Prompto’s phone is on the other cabinet, plugged into a charger that can’t be his, because Prompto’s bag is still in the _damn bathroom_. He stops halfway into bedroom and turns back.

“Prom?” Dino calls out. He sounds _worried_.

“Just a second,” Prompto calls back. If he doesn’t give Dino these rocks, he’ll forget and be crushed under them on the drive back to Lestallum. Assuming he can _find_ a ride.

He lugs his bag with him and sets it down on the corner of the bed. His stomach growls as Prompto rummages through it.

Dino leans forward. “What are you doing?”

“Your rocks.” Prompto pulls them out and smiles. “I’d keep forgetting, otherwise.”

Dino chuckles and takes them. There’s a fresh bandage on his hand that Prompto hadn’t noticed. He chews at his lip. Doesn’t it _hurt_?

“These are beautiful,” Dino says, turning the rocks over. At least they’re not dirty. “Heliodor…” He trails off and climbs out of bed. Prompto’s _almost_ disappointed that Dino’s put on pants.

Dino crosses to the scrolltop desk by the windows. Prompto hadn’t really noticed it before. Who cares about _furniture_ when Dino is there and kissable and practically _perfect_?

He picks up his phone as Dino sits in the chair and opens the desk. There’s a dizzying amount of tiny metal tools spread out in a cluttered mess that makes Prompto feel a little better about the mess he makes when he cleans his guns.

There’s messages from Noctis and Gladiolus - the first one says “Hope you’re having fun,” with a cute thumbs up sticker. The second says the same, except with a winking face that makes Prompto blush. Ignis sent a reminder that Prompto has to be back in Lestallum tomorrow or they’ll leave without him. Which is _totally_ unfair, because Prompto promised he’d be back. Even if he’d rather _stay_.

He replies to Noctis and Ignis and ignores Gladiolus. Chews at his lip and reconsiders. Sends a sticker making a rude gesture and puts his phone back down.

Dino is bent over the desk with a pair of _weird_ glasses on. He’s turning the rocks over in his hands and muttering under his breath.

Prompto slinks towards him carefully. He doesn’t want to bother Dino, just watch him. But the sparkling gems in Dino’s long fingers are too distracting to resist, and he ends up standing by the desk, watching curiously.

“These are lovely,” Dino mutters, leaning his head against Prompto’s hip. “I’m all dizzy with possibilities.” He pulls his glasses off and carefully sets them down.

Prompto bites his lip and tangles his fingers in Dino’s hair. “Really?”

“Mmm.” Dino nuzzles closer. “Maybe I’ll make you something.”

“But you already did.” Prompto wriggles his wrist under Dino’s nose. The purple gem catches the sunlight and glitters.

Dino sets the rock he was turning around down and catches Prompto’s fingers. He presses a kiss to the inside of Prompto’s wrist. “Maybe I want to make you something else.”

The kiss makes Prompto’s skin tingle, and the words make his heart flutter. “I wish I could stay and watch you make something,” he admits in a whisper.

Dino swivels in his chair and looks up at Prompto with a grin. “Darling, if you were here I wouldn’t get any work done.”

Prompto’s face is _hot_. He bends down and kisses Dino, twisting his fingers through his hair. “Really?” He asks when he pulls away.

“Yes, really.” Dino grins and tugs Prompto down.

The only place to go is Dino’s lap, and it’s exactly where Prompto ends up. He presses his burning cheeks against Dino’s cool neck. “We’re supposed to be getting _breakfast_ ,” Prompto whines.

Dino runs his hands over Prompto’s back. “Are we?”

Prompto turns his head and gently bites at Dino’s neck. “ _Yes_.”

Dino laughs and squeezes Prompto’s ass. “Then I better feed you before you eat _me_.”

Prompto squirms and buries his face in Dino’s neck. “You wouldn’t be as tasty as pancakes,” he mumbles against Dino’s skin.

“To be fair, _no one_ is as tasty as pancakes.” Dino leans his head against Prompto’s and inhales slowly. “Did you use my shampoo?”

“Maybe.” Prompto pulls his head away and chews at his bottom lip. “Is that okay?”

Dino smiles and leans forward to kiss Prompto’s jaw. “Of course it’s okay.” He starts kissing down Prompto’s neck.

“Di _no_ ,” Prompto whines and wriggles away. “I’m gonna _starve to death_.” His stomach growls, proving Prompto’s point.

“Okay, okay.” Dino holds his hands up in the air and smiles at Prompto. “Up.”

Prompto bounds off the chair and trips over his own feet. At least he doesn’t fall on his ass, or knock into Dino’s desk. _Barely_.

Dino stands and wraps a steadying arm around Prompto’s waist. “I was going to suggest we eat in bed, but I’m not sure my sheets would survive,” he murmurs against Prompto’s ear.

“Shut _up_.” Prompto huffs and scrubs at his cheek with a hand. “I can’t help it.”

Dino laughs and kisses Prompto’s other cheek. “Me either. So,” he steps away and smiles, “what else did you want to eat?”

 

They order a _mountain_ of pancakes. Prompto snaps a few photos on his phone and sends one of them to Noctis with a gloating sticker.

Noctis replies immediately with a sticker that’s crying exaggeratedly, and it makes the pancakes taste even _better_. Okay, the fact that he’s eating them with Dino helps too. He’s just so… Prompto can’t put his finger on it, exactly. The way Dino eats shouldn’t be anything special, but Prompto keeps glancing towards him and blushing. Dino’s watching him the way he’s watching Dino, and if Prompto wasn’t busy eating he’d say _anything_ to make the silence less awkward.

“I don’t _get_ it,” Prompto mumbles as he drizzles syrup over the next pancake in his stack.

“Get what?” Dino presses his knee against Prompto’s.

Prompto toys with his fork and then sets it down. It’s too stupid to admit, but it’s _Dino_. Prompto bites at his bottom lip and carefully puts a hand on Dino’s knee. “I can’t stop _staring_ at you,” he mumbles. Glances up to see Dino watching him with a soft smile.

Dino covers Prompto’s hand with his own and laces their fingers together. “Well, that’s only natural,” he says quietly.

“It is?” Prompto’s fingers are wet with sweat. “Why?”

Dino presses his shoulder against Prompto’s and looks towards the plates on the trolley. “It happens when you’re infatuated with someone.”

Prompto can feel a heavy weight sinking through his chest, dragging his throat and his heart with it. He feels sick, all the way down to his toes. “Infatuation?” His voice cracks and his fingers tense around Dino’s knee. “Is that… All this is?” He doesn’t want to look at Dino. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites the inside of his cheek.

“That’s not all this is,” Dino says, squeezing Prompto’s fingers hard enough to hurt. He nuzzles his face against Prompto’s shoulder.

“Then what is it?” Prompto’s voice is a tiny whisper. He tilts his head slightly towards Dino’s.

“I don’t know yet.” Dino’s breath is warm against Prompto’s neck. “But I want to find out.”

Prompto’s chest is filled with butterflies, tickling his throat. “You do?” He squirms to peek at Dino.

“I do.” Dino presses a kiss to Prompto’s temple.

Prompto pulls away and frowns. “But what about…” He looks down at his lap. At Dino’s hand clutched around his. “I don’t…” He chews at his bottom lip.

Dino gently untangles their fingers. Starts tracing circles on Prompto’s palm. “Do you know why it took me two weeks to text you?”

Prompto shakes his head and watches Dino’s fingers.

“I thought you were a silly little something I’d never see again.” Dino says it slowly, looking down at their hands. “A week later a friend was in town - a _friend_ \- and she wanted to catch up.”

Prompto’s throat is dry. He swallows, but the air seems to stick in his mouth.

Dino’s circles grow messier. “I thought it would be wonderful. We had dinner, we caught up. She came back to my room and-”

“Don’t.” Prompto squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to _hear_ this. He doesn’t want to know. A hot feeling twists through his stomach, climbs up to his throat. He’s going to be sick.

“Let me finish, _please_.” Dino holds Prompto’s hands with both of his. The bandage scratches against Prompto’s fingers. “Nothing happened. We got through the door and I looked at her and she wasn’t _you_.”

Prompto shakes his head back and forth. Dino’s _lying_ , he has to be lying.

“And then I spent days trying to get you out of my head and it didn’t work,” Dino takes a hand from Prompto’s and brushes Prompto’s cheek. “You’re the only one I want to be with, Prom. The _only_ one.”

Prompto’s chest is tight. There’s not enough air in the room, Dino’s sucking it all up and Prompto can’t _breathe_. “Like a boyfriend?” He squeaks out. Stupid, _stupid_. People like Dino don’t end up boyfriends with someone like _Prompto_ -

“Exactly like a boyfriend.” Dino leans forward and kisses Prompto’s cheek.

Prompto opens his eyes and squints at Dino. He’s _smiling_. “Really? But…”

“I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it, though.” Dino’s cheeks are pink. He’s _blushing_. Prompto wants to take a photograph. He wants to take a _hundred_ photographs. “And I know you need to help Noctis, that you can’t stay, but-”

Prompto flings himself forward and wraps his arms around Dino’s neck, kissing whatever bits of him Prompto can reach. “I won’t be any good either,” he babbles between kisses. “And it’s not like I won’t be able to come visit you again and-”

Dino kisses him. Prompto huffs out a surprised breath and closes his eyes. _Totally unfair_. And a little - mostly - _totally_ perfect.

 

They don’t manage to untangle themselves from each other and Dino’s _exceptionally comfy_ bed until noon. Prompto feels like he’s gotten a lifetime of snuggling all at once. And kissing. _And_ cute dorky selfies with his _boyfriend_.

The word makes Prompto feel like there are fireworks going off in his stomach. He hadn’t known how much he’d _wanted_ this until it had happened. He feels giddy and light, like a helium balloon, only grounded by Dino holding onto him.

Which is fine, until he thinks about Dino letting him _go_. He pauses halfway through tugging on his boot. He’s being _stupid_ , thinking about the end of things before they’ve even properly started. He shakes his head and finishes getting ready to leave.

 

The beach is _beautiful_. And crowded. But mostly beautiful. Prompto feels like a _total dork_ as he drags an uncomplaining Dino to the pier.

“This is _way_ better without Noct and Gladio whining about fishing,” Prompto beams as he takes a few photos and then checks them. Maybe he needs to adjust his preset filters...

Dino smiles and leans against Prompto’s back, looking over his shoulder at the camera between Prompto’s hands. “You don’t like fishing?”

Prompto makes a face without looking up. “Fish _smell_.”

Dino laughs and wraps his arms around Prompto’s waist. “They do. But it seems like a relaxing hobby.”

Prompto huffs and lifts his camera again, squinting at the sparkling ocean. “Photos are better.”

“You’re biased.” Dino leans his chin on Prompto’s shoulder. “And adorable.”

Prompto flushes. “You are too,” he mumbles behind his camera. It’s _almost_ uncomfortable with Dino leaning on him, but it feels so nice that Prompto isn’t going to complain.

 

The ocean is only interesting for so long. Prompto sets his camera down after a few minutes and turns around in Dino’s arms. “Now what?”

Dino chuckles and softly kisses Prompto’s forehead. “What do you want to do?”

Prompto makes a face and shrugs. “I dunno. I don’t wanna be _boring_.”

Dino tilts his head slightly and smiles. “There is _absolutely_ no way you’d bore me.”

“You say that now, but what if I do something _super_ boring in the future?” Prompto grins and looks up, catching Dino’s gaze.

“Like what?” Dino’s smiling like he can’t _stop_ smiling. Which is exactly how Prompto is smiling too.

He looks down at Dino’s necklace. “I dunno. Reading one of Iggy’s reports over and over.”

Dino laughs. “I don’t think he’d let you. Classified information.”

Prompto makes a face and bumps Dino’s arm with a loose fist. “Details.”

Dino grins. “Come on, then. We can kick off our shoes and get our feet all sandy and gross.”

Prompto pokes Dino’s shoulder with a finger. “You make it sound so unappealing,” he whines.

“Well, it kind of _is_ ,” Dino points out as he steps away and holds out a hand to Prompto.

Prompto feels a rush of nerves. Holding hands, in _public_. With his _boyfriend_. His cheeks flush as he laces his fingers between Dino’s. What if people _stare_?

 

The sand and the sun are too hot to enjoy walking for long, and they retreat into the meagre shade thrown by the palm trees. There’s groups of people who seem _unfairly_ affected by the heat. Some are playing volleyball and Prompto watches, leaning against Dino as he leans against the tree.

“Bet someone gets hit in the face,” Dino murmurs right by Prompto’s ear.

“That’s _mean_ ,” Prompto twists his head to frown at Dino.

“It’s true, though.” Dino slides his hands down to Prompto’s hips and tugs him closer. “Watch.”

Prompto scoffs and rolls his eyes, but he _does_ watch the volleyball players.

It takes a couple of minutes, but one gets hit _spectacularly_ in the face. The game stops as everyone rushes to help the guy, his nose dripping blood.

“Ew,” Prompto mutters, turning away. “Poor guy.”

“Mmm.” Dino nuzzles against Prompto’s neck. “There’s better ways to burn off energy than _sport_.” He squeezes Prompto’s ass.

Prompto squeaks before he can stop himself. His face is probably redder than the volleyball player’s. “Mean,” he mumbles, inching away from Dino.

“Would you feel better if I let you squeeze _my_ ass?” Dino tugs Prompto back.

Prompto huffs and crosses his arms over Dino’s. “Maybe. But not in public.” He bites at his bottom lip to stop himself from squirming.

“Spoilsport.” Dino kisses the side of Prompto’s neck.

“ _Dino_ ,” Prompto whines. “People will _stare_.” If they’re not _already_ staring.  He’d been so distracted by Dino’s… _Dino-ness_ that he’d forgotten everyone _else_ on the beach. Well, except the volleyball players, who are still fussing over their fallen teammate.

“What other people?” Dino teases. He kisses the other side of Prompto’s neck.

Prompto squirms against Dino. “I’ll abandon you and go take more photos.”

“Okay, okay.” Dino chuckles and raises his hands. “I’ll behave.” He pauses for a moment. “Well, I’ll _try_ to behave,” he mutters.

Prompto turns and pokes Dino’s arm. “Terrible.”

Dino grins. “Speaking of terrible. Are you hungry? There’s a food cart that makes the best-worst hot-dogs.”

Prompto tilts his head slightly. “The best-worst?”

Dino nods. “Even the seagulls don’t like to eat them.”

Prompto makes a face. “Then why do _we_ have to?”

“You’ll see.” Dino grins and pushes himself off the tree. “Come on.”

He slides his hand into Prompto’s as they walk towards the end of the pier. Prompto can’t stop smiling, can’t stop squeezing Dino’s hand. Dino keeps squeezing right back.

 

The hot-dogs are _disgusting_. And amazing. But mostly disgusting. The seagulls get close enough to see what Dino and Prompto are eating and squawk as though offended. Prompto snickers as he wipes grease from his fingers with a napkin.

“These are _terrible_ ,” he mumbles, trying to figure out how to take his next bite.

“I know.” Dino nudges him with his elbow. “We’ll need to have an _excellent_ workout later.”

“Dino!” Prompto’s face is impossibly hot.

Dino chuckles and leans against Prompto. “What?” His tone is faux-innocent.

Prompto ignores him and takes another bite. Ignis would be _horrified_. Noctis would love them. Maybe the next time they’re in the Quay he can figure out a way to drag Noctis out from under Ignis’ watchful eye to get one. And Gladiolus too, but only if he doesn’t _tease_. Which he probably will, like a _complete jerk_.

Prompto isn’t sure if he ever wants to let Dino and Gladiolus meet. Not when they’ll both tease him until he spontaneously combusts.

 

The sand grows cooler as the afternoon wears on. It’s _nice_ , walking along the beach and talking about nothing and everything and all the bits in-between. Prompto’s pretty sure he’s repeating himself, talking about Noctis and school and everything that happened _before_. Everything that’s happier to talk about.

Eventually his throat starts to hurt from talking so much and he falls quiet, twisting his fingers around Dino’s and trying not to fidget too much.

Dino nudges Prompto’s shoulder with his arm. “Don’t tell me you’re out of energy already.”

Prompto makes a face. “ _No_. My throat hurts.” He grins up at Dino and tries to look hopeful. “Your turn?”

Dino smiles and sneaks a quick kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “Alright.”

Dino talks less about himself and more about the articles he’s written. Bits of gossip that Prompto can’t _completely_ follow along with. Dino finally gets around to talking about his jewellery and Prompto can’t stop _looking_ at him. Dino’s eyes practically sparkle when he talks about rocks and designs and his plans to imbue the gems with better, stronger magic. He’s prettier than the ocean glittering behind him.

 

By the time Dino runs out of conversation, the sun has started to set. Prompto drags Dino along the beach, snapping photos with one hand.

“Slow down,” Dino laughs as Prompto almost trips over his own feet.

Prompto flushes as he gets his footing back. “But the lighting is so _perfect_ and-”

“So run ahead to the pier or wherever it is you’re going.” Dino shrugs and untangles their fingers. “I’ll catch up.”

Prompto makes a face. “Running’s good for you. You can burn off that hot-dog from before.”

“But it’s so undignified. And much less fun.” Dino grins. “Go on.” He waves Prompto forwards.

Prompto hesitates for a second before planting a fast kiss to Dino’s cheek. “Don’t be _too_ slow.”

Dino grins. “I won’t be.”

 

It’s _hard_ to run in sand. Prompto is momentarily grateful for all the mornings Gladiolus dragged him and Noctis out of bed to practice running in it. He makes it to the end of the pier just as the sun seems to touch the horizon.

There’s another photo spot in front of the resort, but Prompto likes this one better. Who needs all those fancy lights and all those _people_ when it’s nicer to be alone? Well, not that he’s _alone_. There’s a handful of people on the pier, some of them fishing. But if he turns around he can act like they’re not there, which is close enough.

He takes a few careful photos, not looking at the sun directly. The orange light makes him feel warm even as the cool ocean breeze skims over his skin. This is _amazing_. He’ll have to show Dino later. Assuming Dino even finds him in the growing darkness.

He hums quietly and takes a few more photos. Crouches down for a different angle. There’s people walking around the pier getting photos of their own, and he has to be careful not to get in anyone’s way. Prompto moves further down the pier.

“Did you _see_ him?” One girl says in a loud whisper. “Acting all lovey-dovey?”

“Ugh, I know right?” Another girl responds. They’re too close for Prompto to ignore.

“Honestly, I almost feel bad for the kid.” The first girl sighs. Prompto is about to edge away when she continues, “Dino’s never going to settle down.”

The giddy warmth that had been filling him all day turns to ice in his veins. Prompto fumbles with his camera and hides his face behind it. That’s stupid, what do _they_ know? Except what if they _do_ know, what if they’re right? What if Dino is just stringing him along for entertainment and-

“There you are.” Dino’s voice makes Prompto jump. He can hear the girls whispering, the clatter of their feet as they hurry back to the beach. “Get any nice shots?”

“A few,” Prompto mumbles. He doesn’t want to lower his camera. Doesn’t want Dino to see him all flustered and mixed up.

Dino steps closer and stops when Prompto edges away. “Are you okay?”

“I’m _fine_.” Prompto blows out a breath. Lowers the camera and looks down at it. It isn’t _fair_ to snap at Dino. He didn’t _do_ anything. Unless those girls were right and-

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut. Tightens his grip around his camera. He’s being _ridiculous_. Why would Dino say all those things if he didn’t mean them? Unless it’s all just some trick, some _ploy_ -

“Prom.” Dino’s voice is softer, closer. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Prompto mumbles.

“You’re missing the sunset,” Dino says in a gentle voice. “Should I take some pictures for you?”

Prompto shakes his head and chews at his bottom lip. Lifts his camera and snaps a few shaky shots with his eyes half-closed. It’s just a sunset. He’ll see a _million_ more. Without _stupid_ Dino.

Dino waits a moment before hovering a hand by Prompto’s arm. “Are you mad I didn’t run down the beach with you?”

Prompto scoffs and shakes his head. “No,” he mumbles. He inches slightly closer to Dino. “It’s just…” He looks down at his camera. The last photo he took is still visible on the display, the sun almost swallowed by the horizon. “These girls were talking,” he admits in a whisper.

Dino puts his hand on Prompto’s arm and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Oh.”

Prompto bites his bottom lip and stares at the ocean in front of him. “It’s stupid, I shouldn’t-”

“It isn’t stupid.” Dino presses closer. “I told you before, didn’t I? Words can do a lot of damage.”

“I just…” Prompto fiddles with his camera. Glances towards Dino and looks away again. “What if-”

“They’re not right.” Dino squeezes his hand around Prompto’s arm. “Whatever they said, you shouldn’t listen to them. I bet I don’t even know them.”

Prompto chews at his lip. Dino’s _right_ , but… “Okay,” he mumbles, not feeling okay at all.

“Come on.” Dino slides his hand down to Prompto’s and tugs it gently from the camera. “We’ll get room service and see if there’s anything interesting on the radio.”

“Okay.” Prompto tries to smile but his lips won’t move properly. “It’s just…”

Dino is watching him. Prompto can feel the weight of his gaze. He looks down at Dino’s shoes. “Just what?” Dino echoes softly. He rubs his thumb against the back of Prompto’s hand.

Prompto carefully lets his camera go. The weight of it hanging around his neck makes his head feel heavy. His fingers creep towards the silver bracelet. He can’t _fiddle_ with it the way he can fiddle with the Crownsguard ones. “I don’t…” He peeks up from behind his hair.

Dino’s face is shadowy. Prompto can’t even see his eyes properly.

“Don’t what, darling?” Dino leans closer and puts his free hand on Prompto’s hip.

Prompto bites at his lip and looks at Dino’s necklace. There’s no gem in it, no pendant to draw attention. Dino said earlier it was one of the first things he made that he didn’t hate. Prompto blows out a breath and looks up. “You promise they were wrong?”

Dino blinks a couple of times and then nods. “Of course. Cross my heart.” He tilts his head slightly and smiles.

“Okay.” Prompto smiles back. Licks his lips and tries not to bite them again. They’re all chapped from the ocean wind, and Dino’s look _perfect_ , the _jerk_. Prompto lifts himself up on his toes for a kiss anyway.

Dino bends his head and kisses Prompto like he doesn’t _care_ about chapped lips. Or anything else except _kissing_.

Prompto pulls away, feeling dizzy. “Dino, _people_ ,” he mumbles, glancing around them. Well, not many people now that it’s dark. Just a couple of people still fishing, glaring at their rods.

“Then let’s go back to my room,” Dino purrs, sliding his hand down Prompto’s spine. “I want you all to myself.”

Prompto’s stomach feels like the hot-dog he’d eaten earlier has grown wings and is trying to fly out through his ribs. He takes a deep breath, feeling like he’s about to jump off the pier and into the inky depths, not say a single word. “Okay,” he whispers.

Dino smiles. “Good,” he murmurs. And then he kisses Prompto again, the _jerk_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have smutty, smutty plans for next time~  
> assuming i can remember how to write smut, it's been ~~84 years~~ so long...


End file.
